All You Have To Do Is Smile
by Kyizi
Summary: After the events of the season 2 finale, Cordelia tries to help Angel, with drastic *time* consuming consequences!
1. Part One

All You Have To Do Is Smile ****

All You Have To Do Is Smile

****

Author: Kyizi, the Diva of Darkness ;)

****

Disclaimer: Not mine, I's just playing and if the Joss man knocks on my door and complains then fine!!! ;) 

****

Rating:**15?**

Spoilers/Timeline: This is set directly after the Season 2 finale

****

Dedication: To Sugar, Zen and Kath who, as always, give me great lines and ideas with their insane chatter on the CA board ;) and, as always, to the ever patient Laura who can't read this till she's seen the seasons! 

To all those on the CA board (Wren, Keira, Kath, Angelfan1099 etc) who gave me info on the surroundings, shops, history etc. (Sorry if I haven't named you, but there are soooo many of you and you're all great!)

But mostly to Carrie, whose wonderful fic "[Take Your Time][1]" and its sequel inspired me to actually use this idea with the thinking that it might work! Due to the fact that I've been taking her version of history as read, I've (again) had to use the CA board, so thanks to everyone else there who gave me the info about what really happened!

****

Feedback: Do you want to see me beg? It's not a pretty sight but I'll do it… ;)

****

E-mail: [Kyizi@lineone.net][2] or [][3]Kyizi@hotmail.com

****

Notes: This fic will mostly be written from Cordelia's POV with the occasional trip into Angel's psyche. 

~~~~~*****~~~~~

****

Part 1   
  
~~~~~*****~~~~~ 

Cordelia stared at the shadows of the passing landscape. The wind swept through her hair as she breathed in the bittersweet flowers. Only the blood red moon lightened the sky as it taunted them. There was no sound bar the wind and if she let herself, she was sure she could loose herself in the freedom of it. 

There was a cough from behind her that painfully snapped her back to reality. She closed her eyes, preparing herself before turning. She had to prepare herself, she couldn't look into Angel's empty eyes, at his tense body, without doing so. She glanced at him quickly, almost wishing she hadn't for that fleeting glance made her heart contract. He was lost.

She turned to look into the back seat and gave Wesley a small smile. She knew that he had wanted to pay his respects but she also knew that he would have given anything to be able to stay behind with Gunn and Fred. She looked at the pale form seated next to him and almost found herself crying. She had never had a friend anything like what Willow and Buffy had been to each other, regardless of how much she wished she had. Yeah, she had Angel, Gunn and Wesley, but it wasn't the same. Anything she might see lost in Angel's eyes was reflected in Willow's watery gaze.

She remembered vividly the look of pain that passed across Angel's face as he said Buffy's name. That hollow gaze had followed him here and she wondered if he would ever loose it, if he could ever move on…if she could stand by and watch him hurting and do nothing. Would he let her do something? Would he be able to turn to her?

She turned away, facing the haunting shadows as she wiped her cheek. She couldn't let them see, she wasn't hurting the same way that they were and she couldn't let them see. She was hurting for Angel. She took a deep, calming breath and closed her eyes as they entered the nightmare.

'Welcome to Sunnydale'

~~~~~*****~~~~~

He walked slowly as the pain echoed through him. He felt numb. She was gone and he wasn't able to do anything, he hadn't stopped it, he hadn't been there…had he ever really been there? 

The stones crunched under his feet as he walked over his heart, crushing everything that he was, changing everything he would become. The day approached but he had to see it. That morbid pain that forced him to read it for himself, he wouldn't believe it till he had, he couldn't.

They were behind him, walking slower than he, allowing him to get there first. He hadn't seen them, he hadn't seen anything but her face. It had flashed before his eyes as he saw Willow sitting in the hotel fidgeting with her hands and it had overpowered his senses ever since. 

He had watched her laugh and cry. He had watched her kiss him, he had held her and loved her and then she had rotted away before his very eyes. Her pale, sun kissed skin had blown away in the warm breeze and there had been nothing. Nothing but an empty hollow shell of memories. Memories of her and memories of all that had killed his heart.

And he stopped. Her death had been spelt out for him as he fell to the ground with dry, vacant eyes.

'Buffy Ann Summers'

~~~~~*****~~~~~

She had watched him, felt his anguish pierce his unbeating heart and she had cried. She watched as his hands reached out and tenderly touched the girl's death. She watched as he caressed the name with all the love he had once felt. But she couldn't continue to watch as he died in her eyes.

She walked slowly towards him, shrugging off Wesley's hand and she went to him. She knelt behind him and reached out a hand, tenderly touching his tense shoulder. She refused to offer him hollow words, *It's all right*, *everything will be okay*, *It'll get better*. He had lost more than she ever dared to imagine and she refused to patronize him.

Leaning her head on his shoulder and wrapping both arms around him, she felt the tension leave his body as he allowed her to be his lifeline. And the tears began to fall.

~~~~~*****~~~~~

Cordelia pulled him to his feet, allowing him a moment to wipe his bloody tears from his face. She tugged at his arm, a gentle reminder that the day approached. She watched with mixed emotions as he tenderly kissed the name and whispered to the stone that held the Slayer. She tried not to listen but she heard.

"You will always be with me."

~~~~~*****~~~~~

__

The following takes place two weeks after the previous parts

~~~~~*****~~~~~

"Wesley, I can't do this anymore," 

"I know," Wesley looked up at her, slowly closing his book and placing it onto the table. "At least you've tried, that's the main thing."

"I did more than try."

"I know, but if it's too difficult, then we can always ask Fred to take over."

"Yes well little Miss brainiac can do what she likes, the accounts are screwed." She said holding out the folder.

"I suppose the fact that we have few clients would play a large part in that," Wesley winced, taking it from her.

"There's also the fact that the great brooding wonder has returned," Cordelia mumbled, glancing towards the hotel stairway. 

"He needs time to grieve, Cordelia," Wesley said softly. "We can do little other than be there for him,"

"But he won't let me be there for him!" Cordelia grunted, slamming a drawer shut harder than she had intended.

"Don't give up on him, Cordelia. He needs you, whether he knows it or not."

~~~~~*****~~~~~

Cordelia glanced through the crack in the door. He had to know she was there, he had vampire senses, and yet he remained in his chair, hunched over a drawing pad. Her eyes wandered around what she could see of the room, the floor was carpeted in a wad of paper as he churned out drawing after drawing.

"Are you planning on coming in Cordelia?" He asked, not stopping.

"Er…yeah," She cringed at the creaking door, as if its making a sound was disrespectful. She walked towards him not looking at the floor, refusing to let her eyes drift to the pictures that had, no doubt, captured the timeless features of the deceased Slayer. 

She took note of his disheveled appearance. His hair remained matted to his head and an open shirt revealed his withering body. She had suspected that he had stopped eating…er, drinking but she hadn't been sure. Until now. His gaunt features punctuated by the movement of the bones beneath betrayed the cool exterior that was masking his grief. 

"Let me help you." The words were out before she even realized that she had spoken. Angel abruptly stopped drawing, but he didn't look up at her.

"No one can help me, Cordelia,"

"Let me try," She kneeled down so that she could look up into his haunted eyes. He closed them and gave her a soft nod. Reaching to take the pad from him, she looked at it and frowned. Turning it so that she could see, she drew in a breath at the seductive yet eerie picture. 

"Who…who is this?" she whispered. He didn't reply, instead he clenched his fists, his eyes tight shut as a single blood filled tear made a path down his face. She turned to look at the drawings on the floor and, although there were indeed a few of Buffy, they were mostly of the young girl…and of Cordelia herself.

"Angel, who is this?"

"Catherine," his name was spoken so softly, she was unsure that she had heard it at all.

"Your sister?" she asked gently, picking up the picture closest to her. It was, by far, the most beautiful image. Where most of the scattered pictures were simple, yet elegant, outlines, this had been a work of love. The textures of the sky and the sea rolled off the page as if followed by the scent of sea air. The sand was drawn with such patience that he could have sculpted every tiny grain into the page, but the image that struck her the most was the one in the center of the page.

The figures were perfect, right down to the last detail of the exquisite dresses. The faces were full of life, of expression, of love. Glancing past the younger girl, a smaller, female version of Angel, she was drawn to the detail of her own face, drawn so painstakingly perfect that she almost felt beautiful.

"Angel," she breathed, turning to face him, "this is amazing."

"I can still remember," he whispered, "I'd forgotten, but it's all up here," he tapped his head as Cordelia look at him, worry etched in her face.

"Angel, tell me,"

"I don't think I can," he gave her a sad smile, "I wish I could, Cordelia, but I don't think I can."

"Then show me."

~~~~~*****~~~~~

"I'm really not sure about this," Wesley said, frowning as he placed three drops of lavender into the small, ornate bowl. 

"I'm kinda spooked by the whole thing myself," Gunn said entering the room. He placed the ancient book onto the table and sat in his designated seat, "We're not really going in there are we?"

"No. Cordelia will be alone. Our images will appear, but it won't really be us. Should Cordelia feel it is time to leave, she must simply remove the charm and hand it to one of us."

"But we're not really going in there are we?"

"No, Charles, we're not," 

Gunn raised his eyebrows and pursed his lips at the tone of Wesley's voice, "No need to get your panties in a twist, English. I just don't like the idea that we might get stuck in there."

"For the last time, Gunn, _we_ are not going in there."

"You guys know I'm here right?" 

Wesley unclenched his fist, releasing the crumpled leaves into the bowl and turned to Angel, "Sorry. Where is Cordelia?"

"I'm here!" Cordelia ran into the room, bags in tow, "Sorry, I'm late, but Macy's had the most amazing sale ever! …and now's really not the time, huh?" She nodded and sat down next to Angel, "So how does this work again?"

"Do you have the charm?" Angel nodded and pulled a chain from his pocket, slipping it around Cordelia's neck before she had the chance to look at it, "Right. Cordelia, place your right hand on Angel's face, Angel you do the same."

"What? This some kind of Vulcan mind meld?" 

Wesley's concentration remained on the book before him, "Yes, Gunn, that's exactly what it is, now link left hands and stare into each other's eyes."

"Now that part I can handle," Cordelia murmured. Angel smirked and she began to blush furiously, "Damn vampire hearing,"

"Now…are you sure about this?" Wesley asked once again. Seeing her nod, he returned the gesture and opened the book, "Should you wish to leave, all you have to do to leave is hand either myself or Gunn the charm. But remember that it won't really be us, simply our image." 

At her nod he began to recite the ancient words. Cordelia began to feel lightheaded, her only focus was Angel's eyes. She felt herself being pulled in as the untold mysteries of his life began to open to her. She brushed by the past, the sounds cascading by her like a siren of long forgotten voices.

Colors began to fade into one, faces screaming, clawing at her to be noticed and yet she flew by them, seeking the angelic face that had been etched into so many secret drawings. She was drowning in a sea of the dead, flying back through time, through the buried memories of Angel's life. And then it stopped.

The first thing Cordelia noticed was the smell and her first thought was *Shit, I'm shoveling dung in Pylea again!* The noises began to haunt her senses as her vision slowly began to focus. Opening her eyes, without even remembering she had closed them, she looked straight ahead, and relief flooded through her as she gazed into two beautiful eyes.

"Angel," she breathed.

There was an outburst of laughter, "An Angel he is not, my dear!"

Startled by the presence of other people, Cordelia glanced to the large man next to her. He was still laughing and muttering, "Angel, indeed," under his breath. Turning, she glanced around the room. The smell, she realized was emanating from the people, the hoards of people that were crowded into the small inn.

"Shit," she murmured, turning once again to look at Angel. Only now, he too was laughing. She took a moment to look at his appearance. His hair was long and pulled back into a ponytail at the back. His clothes fitted the time…_*What year was it?*_ She wondered. 

The man behind her suddenly grabbed her butt and she yelped, causing all the men near her to roar in drunken laughter, _*Damn you, Wesley, I wasn't supposed to be seen by anyone in his head*_ she thought, cursing the ex-watcher with anything nasty she could think of. 

Suddenly a thought struck her, _*Oh God, please no.*_ She closed her eyes, preparing herself for what she hoped would be relief. _*Okay, Cordelia, calm down.* _she told herself, swatting away the wandering hand that seemed to have found it's way up her skirt, _*Now, when you open your eyes and look down, you will be wearing a nice Ralph Lauren top and skirt. You will be wearing a pair of slip sandals and a really gorgeous and expensive Kenneth Cole bracelet you got 50% off. Now, open your eyes* _Taking a deep breath she readied herself before opening her eyes and glancing down.

"Shit!"

~~~~~*****~~~~~

****

END OF PART 1

I'm still not completely sure this story is coming off the way I want it to, although I have written Part 2. But please let me know what you think, even if it's just to tell me to stop or continue!!!

   [1]: http://yankee-kiwi.home.mindspring.com/
   [2]: mailto:Kyizi@lineone.net
   [3]: mailto:kyizi@hotmail.com



	2. Part Two

Part 02

**All You Have To Do Is Smile**

**Part 2**

**NOTE: ***BIG* thanks to Kath, the wonderful grammar nazi ;) for betaing. Luv ya! ;)

* * is thoughts 

~~~~~*****~~~~~

_*Oh my God, this is not happening*_ Cordelia tugged at the bottom of her dress, the petticoats itching at her leg. _*Wesley* _she thought, her anger getting the better of her, _*I am going to kill you*_ She looked up at Angel, who was regarding her with what looked like a lecherous gaze. He wagged his eyebrows at her.

_*Oh dear God, no*_ she frantically glanced around the room, _*I was supposed to find the past within his head, not the actual past!*_ Suddenly she felt an arm hook around her waist as she was pulled into a tight grasp by a sweating, smelly, drunken Irishman.

"What d'ya say you and me has a little fun upstairs, precious?"

"God, no, get off me you smell..." a hand clamped round her mouth as Angel grabbed her, pulling her tight against his body.

"Now, now," he smiled, "That's no way to treat a paying customer, gorgeous,"

Cordelia wasn't sure which emotion to let in charge. Part of her was irate at being treated this way but a part of her was filled with fear at the fact that she was stuck in 18th Century Ireland with a live, drunk and very Irish version of Angel.

"Since I seem to be your guardian Angel, why don't I save you from this terrible rogue," She breathed a sigh of relief, not noticing the glint in his eye, "and take his place."

Cordelia's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to protestand that was her downfall. Even without his vampiric speed Angel was quick. His mouth was crushed against hers in a passionate embrace before her mind even registered what was happening, and as soon as it did, she was quick to silence it. 

Without even acknowledging the hollers and hoots from the rest of the bar, Angel had picked her up and carried her to the hallway, his mouth never leaving hers as they continued to ravish each other. As he placed her on the ground again, some distant part of her mind registered that they had reached a room and Angel was fumbling with the lock.

Pushing her back into the room, he kicked the door with the back of his foot but Cordelia didn't even hear it rattling in its hinges from the force of his kick. Gasping for breath, they pulled apart, their lips slightly swollen and more than eager to continue. 

_*This spell has gone soooooo wrong* _She had thought she was prepared for anything, prepared to face whatever Angel had hidden away in his head, prepared to be his guide. She was prepared to let him show her all the things that were causing him pain. She was prepared for the past...just not _literally_

_S_he gazed into his eyes, desperate to see something, anything that registered to her that there was hope of him being a man like Angel was now. That there was some remenant of him travelling through his former body with hernot that she had any intention of travelling into his body, of course.

"So, this is some mind trip, huh?" he smirked. 

Oh yeah, this was Angel. He hit the floor.

~~~~~*****~~~~~

"You hit me!" He sat up, rubbing his tender jaw.

"You treated me like a whore!"

"You acted like one!" 

_*SHIT*_

"Wait, I didn't mean that." He got quickly to his feet, backing away as he noticed the anger behind her deadly stare, "Cordelia, listen to me, I didn't mean that,"

She walked slowly towards him as he backed against the wall, "You're human now, Angel." She kneed him in the groin, "That hurt more than usual?" He gasped in agony as he leaned forward; this wasn't exactly going to plan.

"I am going to kill Wesley!" Cordelia began to pace the room and Angel was more than marginally relieved that she seemed to be directing her frustration elsewherefor the moment. He gingerly stood up straight, the pain proving that this was definitely more than a dream.

"It wasn't exactly his fault," Angel reasoned, "The spell was written in an ancient demonic language, he couldn't really be positive I suppose"

"Don't defend him. I need someone to blame and if it's not him, then I'm likely to vent my anger elsewhe"

"It's Wesley's fault."

Cordelia rubbed at her eyes and sat on the edge of the bed, "So what do we do now?" she asked as he sat on the bed next to her, enough distance between them that he could make a quick get away should the occasion arrive. He leaned against her as he reminded himself how to breathe, breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out The last time he could breathe was nothing more than a distant memory and he took full advantage, taking pleasure from the simple act. He closed his eyes, the smell of Cordelia's hair playing with his senses as he took deep breaths. 

He sighed, "We should be able to leave by giving the charm to the gateway. It's our only way home."

"So we need to find someone who looks like Wesley or Gunn?"

"Yes," he nodded and gave her hand a squeeze. She leaned her head against his shoulder and grunted.

"Next time, you just tell me what's wrong, 'k?"

He chuckled and placed a kiss on her head, "Okay."

With another sigh she pulled herself from the bed, "Okay, lets go give thisAngel?"

"What?" he asked her as he leaned back, closing his eyes and placing a hand over his beating heart.

"Where's the charm?" She asked as she reminded herself how to breathe, breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out

~~~~~*****~~~~~

"What?" 

"It's not here. You have it though, right? It's in your pocket or something?"

Angel sat up, "Cordelia, I don't have the necklace."

"But it's got to be here!" She fell to her knees and began to search the floor, "You must have torn it off what with your hurry to grope me and all,"

"You weren't exactly complaining." Angel replied following suit and searching the floor. 

Suddenly there was a knock at the door followed by a rather drunken drawl, "Are ye nearly finished in ther', Liam?"

Cordelia squealed as Angel grabbed her and hoisted her onto the bed, quickly lying on top of her, firmly placing his lips over hers. She lost herself in his kiss as she held on tight to his warm body. She moaned into his mouth as his hand began to knead her breasts, her breath coming in short gasps between kisses.

"Ha, sorry lad, I can see you're busy." The door shut with a load bang. Angel slowed the kiss until his lips were no longer moving, simply resting lightly against hers. Slowly he pulled away, staring into her eyes.

"He always opened the door"

"It's okay," she smiled, still slightly breathless, "I understand."

"I think I know what's happened to the necklace." He said, sitting up and pulling her with him. She wasn't sure whether she was supposed to be relieved that he'd spent the time they were kissing thinking about this or severely pissed off.

"What?" she asked, slightly irritated that her body was still aching for his touch, for his talented hands to work their way down her body and

"Cordelia?" she snapped her eyes open and gazed over at him, glad that he no longer had the advantage of extra senses.

"Huh?"

"Were you listening?"

"Uh...sure. You know where the necklace is," She shifted in her seat and awaited his explanation.

"The necklace is where it should beor at least where it should be in this time frame"

"You used a necklace that was from this time to be our way home?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes?" he grimaced, backing away slightly, "I didn't know this would happen. We were supposed to be in my mind, not 1752."

"We're in 1752?" she asked, trading her anger in for puzzlement, "How do you know?"

"This inn burned to the ground in 1751 and was rebuilt in 1752. From what I could see of downstairs, there were remnants of the party. I'd say this was around," he frowned trying to remember the details of his past, "October 12th, I think."

"Wow. You have a really good memory."

He smiled at her and she blushed a little under his gaze. There was a sparkle in his eyes that she wasn't used to seeing, a hint of mischief, a breath of life. He was human and she couldn't stop her mind from remembering that there was no curse ready to rip his soul from_*STOP*_

"We need to get out of here," he said jumping to his feet.

"No way!" she stood up and placed her hands on her hips. "There is no way I'm going out there. Not like this." 

"Cordelia, you feel fine to meeh, look fine, look, I meant look."

"I'm dressed like a whore!"

"Not the only whore," 

"Angel." She said, scowling at him, "I am not going out there dressed like this."

"Look, the only way to get you into some decent clothes is to leave."

"Fine." She glared at him and walked to the door only to be pulled back into his embrace.

"Cordelia, you can't just walk out of here."

"Why the hell not?"

"There's no way you're getting through the outside door on your own. Do you honestly think they're going to let a beautiful wench like you"

"Wench?"

"walk out the door unattached?"

"Wench?" 

"Cordelia, I simply meant"

"Wench?" He grunted in frustration and before she could protest he kissed her. He kissed her so passionately he almost forgot that they were supposed to be acting. Slowly he opened the door and backed her into the hallway, his arms crushing her into him. And, some small part of his mind shouted that she was holding on to him just as tightly.

He backed her into the main room and towards the door, hiding her face from view, knowing that someone would likely recognize her later should they see her dressed as a lady of money. He ignored the call of his friends and focussed on Cordelia. Her soft lips, her perfectly shaped body fitting into him, passionately embracing_*focus*_ Backing her out of the door, he pushed her round to the side of the inn and up against the wall. 

His hand began to wander as Cordelia moaned into his mouth, he kissed his way down her throat and along her slender neck and then he stopped. He took a moment simply listening as her breath came in short pants, following the same haggard pattern as his. He stood up straight and looked into her eyes.

"I don't think anyone followed us," he whispered.

"Oh." She cleared her throat and began to fix her dress, tightening the bodice where he had begun to untie it. Realizing he was still pressed firmly against her he quickly pulled back.

"You shouldI meanI'll go check no one followed us." Nodding at him, she watched as he walked away from her, rubbing the back of his neck. Her gaze followed him, soaking up every inch of him, the way he carried himself, his walk, the light sway of his shoulder, his well toned arms, his tight butt

_*Oh boyI'm in trouble*_

~~~~~*****~~~~~

"Are you sure there's no other way?"

"Short of breaking and entering, yes. And don't look at me like that Cordelia, I am not breaking and entering. We're stuck here until we find the necklace and there's no way we're getting it any time soon. I'd get caught."

"Okay," She closed her eyes and clenched her fists as he ripped her dress. _*Wesley, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you.*_ This was not the way she had wanted to have him ripping her clothes offnot that she'd ever thought about him ripping her clothes off, of course.

"Wait a minute,"

"What?" Her eyes shot open as he stopped. He was thinkingand so was she. While she didn't think he was even aware of it, he had left his hands resting against her body, one on her stomach, the other very nearly cupping her breast, oh she was definitely aware.

"I rememberthere was an old woman who lived not far from here."

"And this helps us because...?" she asked, inadvertently moving into his hands. 

Realizing exactly what he was doing he quickly pulled his hands away and cleared his throat, "Well, she was always being robbed, could hardly remember what day it was so I'm sure she never had an inventory of her clothes."

"You mean I don't need to play the 'I'm an innocent rich girl who was robbed and nearly raped, see how they ruined my clothes'?"

He smiled, "Not if we get in there without being noticed."

"Then lets go." Angel turned and headed towards the stables to collect his horse. He had been drinking at the small inn just out of town and had, somehow, managed to think he'd be in a fit state to ride home. He never was, he usually ended up staying the night.

The memories flooded through himor rather didn't, as he thought of all the nights he had purposefully drunk himself into a stupor, forgetting what had happened the next morning. Well, forgetting until he rolled over to see who he was lying next to. They were usually quick to fill him in.

"EhAngel?"

"What?" he asked turning to face her. She hadn't moved.

"Well, since you just ripped my clothes to shreds, I thought maybe you'd like to give me your jacket. You know, just if its not too much trouble."

~~~~~*****~~~~~

The wind whipped through her hair as she clutched a hold of his waist. Her eyes were closed as she leaned into him, her head resting against his back as she breathed in the scent of him. For some reason, more than likely the spell, nature had been kind to this body, as he, unlike his friends back at the inn, didn't smell so bad. 

_*In fact,*_ she mused, _*he smells pretty damn good,*_ she allowed herself a grin as she leaned into him, tightening her grip slightly as she fought to stay awake.

~~~~~*****~~~~~

Angel felt her tightening her grip as she snuggled in closer. Now this he could get used to. He smiled as she shifted position, her warm breath tickling the back of his neck making his hairs stand on end.

He mentally shook himself as he realized they were nearing the trail. He vaguely remembered something about this woman, something he couldn't quite place his finger on as he slowed the horse to a nervous trot. Patting the back of the animal's neck, he steered it into the small smattering of nearby trees as they approached the trail to the house.

~~~~~*****~~~~~

Cordelia sighed as her eyes drifted shut. He would just rest for a little while. Angel would wake her when thewere near the house. She could just rest. Suddenly she cried out in pain, almost falling off the back of the horse when she felt someone grab hold of her as the pain of her vision coursed through her body.

She tried to focus on the vision, tried to ignore the pain hurtling through her. She thrashed her arms, clawing, screaming. And then, as suddenly as it had started, the vision left her, withdrawing it's hold on her senses, ;eaving her only with the memory.

They were in danger.

~~~~~*****~~~~~

**END OF PART 2**

Please let me know if you're liking this!


	3. Part Three

Part 03

**All You Have To Do Is Smile**

**Part 3**

~~~~~*****~~~~~

**NOTE:** A special thanks to **Jay** who described Ireland to me with such captivating beauty that I could only use those exact words.

~~~~~*****~~~~~

Angel stared into her eyes, searching for something, anything to explain the wild look on her face. Her eyes were wide and teary.

"Cordy, what did you see?" he asked as he continued to rub her arms. He leaned back against the tree, pulling her closer, clutching her into him as she shivered uncontrollably. She had almost hit the ground and he had almost let her, had almost been unable to stop it. He had felt completely vulnerable for the first time in almost 200 years and he didn't like the feeling. How could he possibly protect her now? 

"Danger." 

"For who?" he asked, looking down at her, "Us?" She nodded and his heart began to race. Was this what fear felt like? Was this what it felt like to be vulnerable?

"I watched you die," He tilted her chin up and gazed into her eyes, "He had a gun. He shot you and I watched you die."

Again that feeling surfaced, the confusion of the familiarity clouding his fears as he searched his memories. He knew something. Problem was, he didn't know what he knew.

"Angel?" Cordelia's voice shook him from his reverie.

"Sorry,"

"What is it?" she frowned. "You went into brood mode again."

He smiled a little, "Sorry, II remembersomething,"

"Oh, well, that's helpful."

He smiled before frowning in concentration again, "II know there's something but"

"But?"

"But all I feel is, well, déjà vu,"

"You mean about the surroundings, right?"

"No, I mean about everythingincluding you."

~~~~~*****~~~~~

Cordelia groaned and lay her head against his chest feeling him chuckle. She smiled as she listened to the low thumping of his beating heart and snuggled closer into his warmth.

"So, what does that mean?"

"I wish I knew, "he sighed. "I just know I've done this before, I can feel it."

"Before, when we were back in the hotel. You know, with the hot running water, nice clothes, less"

"Cordelia."

"Sorry." She grinned impishly. "Anyway, you said you remembered. When I picked up the drawing, you said you'd forgotten but it was all up there." She lay a hand against the side of his head to emphasize her point.

"What drawing?" Angel asked, leaning into her hand. He frowned and Cordelia couldn't help but worry at the slight Irish lilt to his voice.

"Oh, no. You are _not_ going all cave man on me, Angel. You're going to stay you. Do you hear me? You stay you."

Angel smiled, "I'm okay Cordelia, things are just a little fuzzy at the moment, that's all. Nothin' fer you to worry 'bout, precious,"

"That's not funny."

~~~~~*****~~~~~

Cordelia watched the scenery roll by. This was quite possibly one of the most beautiful places on earth, well the most beautiful place she had ever seen. Its rustic beauty called to her, wild and untamed. It held a charm known to no other place.She inhaled the sweet scent, the gentle smell of flowers that wafted through the cool breeze. She was sure she could stay here forever, allow herself to be captivated by the wonder of this place.

She glanced at Angel, the contented look on his face making her smile. He was home. But was this truly his home? Did this place hold something for him that she didn't? That she couldn't? 

  
She ignored the tears stinging her eyes and smiled sadly at the scenery. Sighing, she closed her eyes again, breathing in the freedom of the passing green hills.

~~~~~*****~~~~~

"Be careful," she hissed, pulling him down behind the large, moss covered wall, "Don't you remember the hissy fit I had about the gun about an hour ago?"

"Sorry," he smiled reassuringly, 

"Do we have to do this?"

"We need to get you some clothes."

"But stealing from an old lady?"

"Look, you need clothes and she probebly has more than she'll ever need."

Cordelia sighed, "Sure, fine." she frowned, "What about money?"

"Well, the old lady's rich, too."

"You're not suggesting that we _steal_ her money as well as her clothes?" she asked incredulously.

"Well, not exactly"

"Angel, we are not robbing an old lady."

"But"

"No."

He took one look at her hardened expression and sighed, "I only thought you could pretend to be a relative."

She raised her eyebrows, "Who just happened to turn up on her doorstep wearing one of the dresses she's just had stolen?"

"Good point." He scanned the area once more, quickly ducking as an elderly man walked across the grounds to the house. The gun tucked under his arm urged Angel to stay well hidden.

"That's him. That's the man with the itchy trigger finger."

"Actually, that would be my fault."

"He shot you with no reason and no warning, Angel. I saw itI felt it."

"Actually, there kinda was a warning"

"What?"

"Well, he gave me fair warning to keep out of his sights or he would shoot me." He frowned, "Guess he meant it."

"What did you do?" she asked, staring him down, causing him to shift uncomfortably.

"Ihis granddaughterwell, she was prettyand, well"

"You being the whoring drunk that you are made a pass at her."

"Oh, it was more than a pass."

"Ugh, men," she rolled her eyes and glanced over the wall again, "We might be here for a while. Unless you plan to rob this old lady in broad daylight."

"Would you stop that?"

"Stop what?" she asked, sitting back against the wall next to him.

"Trying to make me feel guilty. It's not going to work."

"Then why does it bother you?" she asked crossing her arms and raising her eyebrows, "If it's not going to work, why are you so bothered?"

"Because you're annoying me."

"I'm annoying you?"

"Yes,"

"_I'm_ annoying _you_?"

"Look can we just drop this?"

"No, Mister broody and, oh, so tortured I can't even tell my best friend what's got me down, we can not."

"Ugh, this is going to be a long day."

~~~~~*****~~~~~

"Ouch!"

"Will you be quiet? We're going to get caught."

"Well, I'm sorry, but I'm not exactly a master thief!"

"Stop being such a baby and get up here."

"Do you realize how high this is? I could fall and break my neck."

"That'd be the quieter option. Now get that cute little hiney of yours up here, NOW. This was your idea, remember." Cordelia groaned as she watched Angel grasping onto the tree like a cat at fifty feet.

"You're like five feet off the ground!" she hissed as he slowly made his way towards her. He stopped, turned and glared.

"I'm alive now Cordelia, if I break something, I won't heal as fast." He turned back to the tree and began his slow ascent.

"Ugh, this is going to be a long night,"

~~~~~*****~~~~~

Slowly they creeped across the roof top, the shadows dancing ominously in the wind. The cool air brushed by them as they held on for their lives, their hearts racing as they approached the window.

Peering inside, Cordelia held her breath. The splendor of the large room was etched into every wall, carved into every beautiful wood surface. She gasped as the gold lined box on top of the dresser caught her eye, it's hard elegance drawing her in. The beautiful rustic look of the old-fashioned poster bed set the room of in its mirage of colour and style. This was her idea of heaven.

"Cordelia."

"What?" she looked at him and was instantly curious. His face was contorted and she couldn't quite tell if it was from pain or laughter. 

"Angel, what?"

"Llook." He pointed to the window and she turned, instantly pulling herself away as she spotted the form of the old woman. Although she didn't look as frail as Angel had described her. The pink gown was splendidly embroidered with gold thread and the sheer elegance of it glowed. The material appeared to be fine silk and the design was so intricate that she could almost see the painstaking accuracy and time placed into the stitching. The woman had in place a cap made of the same exquisite detail. Cordelia watched as the woman began to turn, pushing herself closer to Angel as they both moved out of the light.

"That's the old oh my God,"

Cordelia began to laugh as Angel grabbed hold of her ankles to prevent her from slipping completely off the roof. However, they were both laughing so hard that she was almost dropped to the ground. Cordelia put her hand over her mouth to stop a high pitched squeal. The blood was rushing to her head and there was a slight pain in her ankle as Angel attempted to keep a firm grasp, as he, too, fought against laughter.

"CorCordelia," Angel gasped, "Keep still or I'll drop you," He laughed. "I don't have vampire strength anymore, remember."

"Ookay," she giggled as he tried to pull her up, dragging her along the roof, ending up on top of her. "Do you think Gunn would have agreed to this knowing he was gonna end up in a petticoat and little pointy shoes?" Cordelia asked as they started to laugh. Angel tried to keep himself propped up enough that he wasn't actually crushing her.

"I don't think that's actually Gunn. The spell was only for you to enter."

"Oh, so their part of the spell works but I get stuck in 18th Century Ireland."

"Remember that they were only supposed to be guides. Only their images would enter."

"Yeah, that's one hell of an image," Cordelia said as they snickered, watching as 'Gunn' pulled up his pantyhose. A moment later, heshe left the room but Angel remained where he was, gazing down at Cordelia, his weight pressing into her.

He cleared his throat and pulled away, taking her with him as they returned to their positions right against the window. She turned to look at him as he stared back into the room. The light was playing with the contours of his face, lightly skipping across every chiseled detail. She studied him. Alive, breathing, warm.

He hadn't made any mention of the reason they were actually there. Whether she wanted to squeeze Wesley's scrawny little neck or not, she felt that they should take the opportunity to figure what was wrong. To at least try. After she was properly dressed of course. 

He was her best friend and she owed it to him. She gazed at him, watching the light sparkle in his eyes, but it wasn't alone. There was something else there. Something that she rarely saw. That gentle glimpse of happiness, that glint of laughter.

"Cordelia?" She blinked herself back to reality and gave him an embarrassed smile. She had been caught staring at himagain. Her only saving grace was that she hadn't been drooling. She quickly checked. Nope, drool free.

"You ready?"

"If I say no, can we leave?"

"No."

"Okay then, I'm ready," Cordelia huffed, watching as he struggled to pry the window from it's frame. He grunted in frustration, thumping his hands against the wall.

"Yeah, Angel, way to go. Let's let everybody know we're trying to rob the nice old lady," She rolled her eyes. "If you're like this now, while it's temporarily, I can't wait till you Shanshu."

He glared at her before stopping suddenly, all emotion draining from his face. She watched as he turned back to the window, his face almost as pale as when he was a vampire. He gripped onto the edge of the window frame, his knuckles white from the force of his grasp.

"Angel?" she asked tentatively, "Angel, what's wrong?"

"What if this is it," he said softly, his eyes downcast, "What if _this_ is what the scroll meant about being my alivewhat is this is my Shanshu."

~~~~~*****~~~~~

**END PART 3**

Well, still like where it's going?!!! ;)


	4. Part Four

All You Have To Do Is Smile Part 4

**All You Have To Do Is Smile**

**Part 4**

**NOTE: ***BIG* thanks to Kath, the wonderful grammar nazi ;) for betaing and Stevie for the "Irish beta"! Luv ya both! :)

* * is thoughts 

~~~~~*****~~~~~

Cordelia's eyes widened as she watched his pale features, watched his clouded eyes. She reached out her hand and placed it on his shoulder, "Of course this isn't your Shanshu, Angel," she said softly, giving him a smile as she squeezed his arm. "The PTB might be evil for giving me those damn visions but they did it for you. They wouldn't do this to you," she said, adding a silent, *would they?* She shook herself, "Besides, they wouldn't be as mean as to lumber you with me, now would they?"

"They already did that by giving you the visions," Angel said, smirking as thoughts of being 'lumbered' with Cordelia swam through his head. Shanshu or not, maybe this wouldn't be so bad. He gave her a reassuring smile and placed his hand over hers and squeezing it. He turned back to the window and once again tried to grasp the edges of the window frame.

"Are you going to help me with this?" he asked, watching as she raised her eyebrows at him. "Or you could always watch me fall off the roof then sit up here on your own all night." She narrowed her eyes at him, smiling slightly, and turned to the window frame.

"We should've brought one of those lever things burglars use in the movies," she said, struggling to get a decent grip.

"A crowbar?"

"Yeah, that's it."

"Not exactly in the position to get one of those Cordelia." She glared at him and tugged again, as they continued to pull at the window frame, which was, quite firmly, remaining in its place. 

"We're never gonna get this thing off!" she huffed, sitting back onto her heel. "Whose stupid idea was this anyway?" she complained, obviously knowing the answer.

"We could just leave you up here in your ripped _whore's_ dress until we figure out a way home."

"Well it wouldn't be ripped if you hadn't been so desperate to get your hands on me and it wouldn't be a whore's dress if you hadn't been such a drunken bum in the 18th Century!"

"Well we wouldn't be in the 18th Century if you hadn't insisted we do the spell!"

"We wouldn't have had to do the spell if you'd just opened your fangy mouth and talked to me!" They glared at each other for a few moments before panic ensued.

"I'm sure I heard somet'in', Colm."

They scrambled to hide as the unnaturally high voice floated through the window. Cordelia snickered into her hand, feeling Angel bury his laughter in her shoulder as she pulled herself into a smaller crouch between his legs.

"Sounds like he's had practice." Angel said, "You think maybe he does this at weekends or something?" He clamped his hand over Cordelia's mouth as she began to laugh hysterically; the sudden image of Gunn in a pink PVC mini skirt and tank top calling himself Mandy was just too much.

They froze as they heard the noise beside them. Angel held his breath as the window next to them opened. He suddenly felt a new appreciation for his previous state of being dead, and therefore, not having to worry about breathing. 

"I'm sure I heard somet'in',"

"T'was just the trees, Cathleen,"

As the voices faded, Cordelia was alarmingly aware of Angel wriggling behind her. Spinning around, she smacked him in the stomach, causing him to let out his breath in a quick burst. 

"What are you doing?" she hissed.

"I was holding my breath," at her frown he continued, "You know, so they wouldn't hear anything."

"Well, don't do it again, it'd be nice to spend time with a _live_ Angel," he frowned and she groaned, "Never mind." She slowly moved forward, keeping a steady hold on Angel as she peered into the room, "All clear," she whispered. 

Lowering herself gently onto the small, finely crafted, mahogany window chair. She took a few moments to look around the room. Shivering, she pulled Angel's coat tighter around her.

"You okay?" he asked, rubbing her shoulders, causing her to jump at the unexpected contact.

"Yeah. It's beautiful."

"Yeah," he whispered, tucking a tendril of hair behind her ear. She turned to look at him and smiled. After a few moments, she dragged him towards the closet and his worst nightmare came true...he was a clothes shopping with Cordelia.

~x~x~x~x~x~

"I can't believe you did that."

"Did what?"

"Well if you don't know then I'm not going to tell you."

"That has to be the stupidest phrase ever. You want me to apologise, then tell me what for."

"But you should know,"

"Well I don't."

"Not my fault."

She groaned and shook her head, "Fine!" She tugged once more at the waist of her dress as they walked back to the horse, arms filled with dresses and undergarments. As itchy as her new dress was, she was just thankful she could get it on and it wasn't ripped. Although, asking Angel to fasten the bodice had been rather embarrassing...for both of them.

They walked in silence for a few moments before Cordelia turned to him, smiling, "What I wouldn't give to be that rich. Imagine owning _that_ many clothes," Angel smirked at the wide eyed expression on her face as she continued, "It's like...wow."

When they approached the horse, Angel dropped the old fashioned case to the ground and laid the clothes in it as Cordelia watched him, "I still don't see why we couldn't pack there. Would have made it easier to drop a case on you rather than one dress at a time. Although, I wouldn't give up the image of you in a petticoat for anything. Who knew I was such a good aim." she laughed at the expression on his face.

"It wasn't that funny Cordelia."

"Oh, no," she said, straight faced, "'Course not."

"So not funny, in fact, that we don't ever have to tell Wes or Gunn about it, right?"

"Yeah, right," she snorted, "Gunn in drag and you in a petticoat. There's no way I'm not telling everyone I know."

"You wouldn't."

"I might," she flashed him a bright smile and kneeled to pack the clothes she was holding.

He watched as she moved, the tight corset of the dark red dress pushing her breasts upwards as she leaned forwards. She had pulled her hair up elegantly, a few tendrils framing her face and a few resting on her shoulders, leaving her neck bare.

"Hello?" she raised her eyebrows at him, "You're not vamp guy anymore. Quit staring at my neck already."

He cleared his throat and closed the, now full, case. He stood and turned to her, "Cordy?"

"What?" she asked, wiping grass from the back of her dress.

"Now that you insisted that we take so many clothes, how exactly do you plan on getting them back to the village?"

"Simple," she said smiling, "You can carry the case, I can ride the horse."

"No."

"What do you mean, no?"

"I mean no. If I walk, you walk. They're your clothes."

"You wouldn't let a lady of my wealth be found _walking_ with someone of _your_ reputation, now, would you?"

He narrowed his eyes, " You don't have any money, Cordy."

"Alas, I was robbed when my boat docked. All my possessions were stolen, all I have left is in that case."

"A young single woman of your calibre was trav'lin' alone?" Angel asked, slipping easily into his native accent.

"My poor brother did not survive the trip. He took ill after a few days. He will never marry his lovely Isabelle." Cordelia wiped a stray tear from her eyes and Angel smiled.

"That'll work. You ever think of acting?" he smirked.

"Unfortunately, saving the world tends to get in the way."

"That's too bad." He said and she smiled, turning to the horse. Suddenly, the suitcase flew past her eyes and landed on the saddle in front of her.

"But you're still walking."

~x~x~x~x~x~

Cordelia took a deep breath and shifted again. Angel had, of course, been teasing her. After half an hour of making her walk, her whining had tried even his patience and he had moved the case back a little, lifted her onto the horse and told her to practice riding side saddle.

*No problem* she told herself as she continued to slip from the horse. He had had to catch her about three times and had warned her that, once more and he'd let her fall. He was joking, of course...she hoped.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as Angel stroked the horse's neck as he looked up at her. He placed a hand in her knee to stop her from drifting closer to the ground. She opened her eyes and smiled at him. She watched ahead, the moon lighting the way as they approached the village. She could see gentle light from the local inns and a faint murmur of sound floated across the fields to meet them. 

Angel watched her, the way the moonlight glistened off her hair, and he watched the way her chest moved as she breathed, the movement accented by the corseted dress. She hoisted herself further back on he saddle as his eyes, again, drifted to the pale contours of her neck and throat, her bare shoulders, the soft lines that disappeared with a yelp as her feet swung by his face and she landed unceremoniously on the ground behind the horse.

~x~x~x~x~x~

Angel helped her slowly from the horse. He cupped the back of her head with one hand and tilted her chin with the other, "You sure you're okay?"

She smiled, "Yeah, I'm, ouch!" she grimaced as his hand touched the tender point on her head.

"Sorry! I'm sorry, Cordy, I didn't mean..."

"Like you didn't mean to let me fall?" she asked with mock anger.

"I swear..."

"I'm joking you big lummox."

"Still..." he smiled and pulled the case from he horse behind her, accidentally smacking the corner of it against her head.

"Ow!"

"Oh God, Cordy, I'm sorry," he dropped the case to the ground and pulled her close, inspecting her head.

"Ow, it's okay. Just remind me when you Shanshu that you're a walking disaster." He smiled as he stared into her eyes, his hands still cupping her head. He brushed his thumbs over her cheeks as her breathing became ragged. He stepped closer, their bodies merging together as he slowly leaned forwards.

"Liam!" Angel snapped his head up, pulling away and turning to face the small drunken group across the cobbled street, "You terrorisin' the upper-class as well, now, are ye?"

Angel laughed along with them then cleared his throat, "Nat quite, Billy, 'S your Aunt in Andrew?"

"Aye, waitin' up for wee Jimmy, no doubt." They laughed as the small tubby man reached up and ruffled "wee" Jimmy's hair.

"Didn't see ye there, Jimmy," Angel chuckled as Cordelia watched him, bemused by his behaviour. "She's got a spare room now't your Maggie's married, han't she?"

"Aye, that's right," The taller man eyed him suspiciously, "What've ye gat planned 'ere, Liam?"

"Not'in' for you ta worry 'bout, Jimmy." Angel smiled and gave them a wave as they staggered back into the Inn. Reaching down, he picked up the case before extending his left arm to Cordelia.

"Why, thank you kind Sir." Cordelia grinned and slipped her arm into his.

~x~x~x~x~x~

"Ah, the poor dear," Cordelia grinned as 'Aunt Ella' fussed about her, "What's you name?"

"My name?" Cordelia and Angel glanced at each other in alarm, "Er..." she smiled at Aunt Ella to dissuade her confusion.

"Imogene." They replied in unison.

"Unusual name. Pretty none the less." Ella shook her head as Cordelia continued to stare at Angel in shock.

*How had he known?* she wondered, taking note of the far off look in Angel's eyes, as if he were remembering something...or trying to.

"Lets get you settled, dear heart." Aunt Ella picked up the bulging case, brushing off Angel's attempts to take it from her, "I can manage, young Liam. I'm not that old yet."

"You'll never be that old, Ella" 

She shook her head and smiled at him before turning back to Cordelia, "How did you meet our Liam?"

"Er...A young gentleman, and his wife," she added quickly, smiling, "were kind enough to share a carriage with me. They took me to a nearby village to deliver the news of my brother to his Isabelle. I didn't want to be a burden to anyone and I just couldn't bear to stay so near."

"Too many memories?" Ella asked quietly.

"Yes." Cordelia answered, feeling a twinge of guilt at having to lie to the kind woman. But she reasoned, she couldn't exactly tell her the truth. "I met Ang...er Liam, there."

"Out drinkin', no doubt," Ella grinned and shook her head.

"Ah, Ella, ye know if I could marry you, I wouldn't need to drown meself in alcohol."

Ella grinned, "You watch out for this one, Miss Imogene, he's a charmer, all right," she winked and took Cordelia's elbow, steering her towards the hallway, "Now, aff home wit' ye, young Liam, ye'll stap by fer yer dinner tomorra evenin'?"

"Rabbit Stew?"

"'Course."

"Try and stap me. I wouldn't miss it fer not'in'."

"Good night Liam." Cordelia said softly

Angel grinned at her and she smiled, "Good night, Miss Imogene," he nodded to Ella and gave them a wink before opening the door. He grinned as he closed it, listening as Aunt Ella, again, fussed over Cordelia. He looked out into the night. The moon was shining over the distant hills, leaving a silver trail echoing before him. He looked at the stars and took a deep breath to ready himself. 

He was alive and he was going home.

~x~x~x~x~x~

END OF PART 4

~x~x~x~x~x~


	5. Part Five

****

All You Have To Do Is Smile

Part 5

__

Note: For the purposes of this fic, I've had to decide on an age for Cathy. I've decided that at this point in time, she's 8.

I realise that I posted Chapter 4 twice, but I lose reviews if I remove it, and there was no way to get this moved to the updated section without leaving it as it was or posting two parts…and that would involve having two parts to post! Maybe next time!

* * is thoughts 

~~~~~*****~~~~~

He stumbled through the bushes, not realising that the beverages he had had earlier in the evening, before being…well, him, would still be having an effect on his body. Looking around, he realised he was wandering in the opposite direction than he should be. Cursing, he turned and headed for the large row of hedges that divided his father's land from the neighbouring property.

Stepping through a gap that he remembered well, Angel straightened up, almost gasping as he saw the house before him. He was home. The realisation hit him with more clarity than he ever would have though possible. In this house, fast asleep, were his mother, father and…Cathy. His spirits lifted at that thought, and he soon found himself running towards the house, full speed. He remembered well that his way into the house was through that window. Her window, his little Angel.

He stopped dead. Angel…Angelus. That was how he had come up with the name, he killed his Angel, thus becoming Angelus, the slayer of this precious thing. Whether it was from too much consumption of alcohol, or that thought, Angel was soon retching in the grass. Tears ran tracks down his cheeks as he thought of her, the beautiful dark curls framing the angelic face, the big brown eyes filled with fear, confusion, trust as she died. As he killed her.

Crying in earnest now, Angel lay down on the grass, not even caring that his vomit lay next to him. How could he look at her again? How could he ever think to be in her presence again after what he had done to her? He had to leave; he had to get out of there. He was a monster; there was no other way to put it. His poor, little Angel, so innocent and trusting had had her life ripped from her…by him. Stumbling to his feet, he turned, rather unsteadily to leave, stopped only by the gentle voice, travelling through the breeze.

"Liam? Come in b'fore y' catch your death o' cold."

Slowly he turned. She was there. She was breathing, she was alive.

"Cathy? Angel, is-is that you?"

The girl giggled and shook her head, tutting slightly. "Silly, silly Liam, 'course it's me. Who else d'ya think it would be, Lucky?" He smiled at her pet name for him. Lucky. That's what he'd always said he'd been to have her, and she'd called him that since she was old enough to speak.

"Come in, silly!" The little girl beckoned him from her open window, just as she had that night. Brushing away tears, memories of that night, he went to her, pulling her into the biggest hug he could, not wanting to let go for dear life.

"Lucky? Liam, what's wrong?" Pulling back, he saw confusion in her eight-year-old eyes, so wise before their time, but still full of playfulness.

"Not'in'." He said softly, still staring at her in awe. "There's not'in' for you ta worry about, Angel."

She giggled and shook her head, "Then come in b'fore ya wake Mam and Pap." 

~x~x~x~x~x~

Angel groaned and shielded his eyes from the harsh daylight that was glaring through his window. Something wasn't quite right. He couldn't hear the cars outside, there was no noise. Then he remembered. He was alive, he was human…and he was in the 18th Century.

His head throbbed and he groaned again. This was something he remembered vividly about being human. Hangovers. Sitting up, he suddenly realised what a paradise lying down had been and proceeded to do so again, only the lurching of his stomach causing him to throw himself of his bed and run to the bathroom. Today was going to be a good day.

"Liam!" he pulled himself from his position on the floor and prepared himself for something he never thought he'd see again. His father. He was filled with a mixture of dread and apprehension. He had never really got along with his father, not since he was old enough to know what alcohol and women were. But the thought of being faced with the man he had vivid memories of torturing to death, made him even more terrified of the outcome. He almost expected, perhaps even wished, that his father would yell and scream at him, accuse him of murder, of being the most disgusting thing he had ever laid his eyes on. Angel paused in his musings and smiled a little. His father would likely do all that anyway, apart from the murder accusation.

Drudging his way through the house, he finally made it to the dining room, where his father sat at the head of the table, his mother and Cathy at either side of him. Angel took a moment to simply glance at the scene, a twisting feeling in his stomach, one that had nothing to do with his hangover. He was looking at his family, was staring at them, as if through some kind of looking glass, a fraction of time suspended in one perfect moment.

"Sit down, you drunken wretch."

Okay, so perhaps not perfect for long. Angel took a seat and smiled broadly at his father, "Mornin' father, mother, Cathy." He winked at his sister and she giggled, covering her mouth with her hand, almost as if that would mean her father wouldn't see her.

"Cathy, eat your breakfast. Liam, I don' know why you're so upbeat this mornin', but you can take the horses into town, Missy needs a new shoe."

"Oh, Pap, can I go? Please?"

After a moment of staring at his youngest, Angel's father smiled a little, " 'Course you can, Precious." As his father turned to look at him, Angel watched the smile turn to a glare, "See if you can stay outta trouble, will ye. I don't want your sister bein' pulled into any of your messes, d'ya hear?"

Angel smiled. He was home. He was finally home.

~x~x~x~x~x~

Cordelia smiled politely, trying to ignore the lecherous look that she was receiving from "wee" Jimmy, and his _lovely_ cousin Andrew. Having taken over an hour to get herself dressed properly, damn undergarments, she had been called down stairs for a late breakfast by Aunt Ella. She was famished, but had tried her best not to scoff down the contents of her plate, instead forcing herself to keep to the niceties that were a part of the class she was to portray.

She was going to kill Angel. She had it all nicely planned, everything was going to go very smoothly, who'd even care that he was gone? Except perhaps a few local whores and his drinking buddies…and her. Scowling at her thoughts, she suddenly remembered her surroundings and smiled apologetically at the strange look Aunt Ella had given her. Obviously putting it down to losing her brother, Ella nodded her head in understanding.

Having finished her painfully slow breakfast, Cordelia decided she'd like to get a better look at the town. Turning to head into the kitchen to talk to Aunt Ella, she found herself face to face with Wee Jimmy. Smiling as politely as she could, she tried to get past him, muttering a low, "Excuse me."

"Ye'r excused, Ma'am."

Glaring up at him, she took a deep breath, "Let me past, _please_." Wee Jimmy laughed a little, only infuriating Cordelia further, "Look here, buster…" the look on his face made her curse under her breath. She was an upper class woman of the 18th Century, she doubted the word "buster" had even been invented yet. _Who invented that word anyway?_ She wondered, before remembering her situation. 

"There's more to you than meets the eye, Miss Imogene." 

At these words, she gasped…Doyle? _No_ she shook her head, it couldn't be Doyle. He wasn't even going to be born for a couple of centuries. Yet, there was something about him, something that made Cordelia wonder…

"Ah, Miss Imogene, thar ya are." Cordelia started as Aunt Ella came from the kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron. "What did ya have planned fer today?"

"I…I, was hoping to get a better look at the village this morning, Ang…Liam told me it was a beautiful town."

Ella laughed, "Aye, I'll bet he did!" shaking her head, the older woman walked Cordelia to the door, Jimmy trailing behind. "You watch yersel' wi' that one, Miss Imogene, he's a sweet talker, and no mistake, but ya be careful. He's a reputation on 'im that ain't fittin' fer a woman o' your calibre."

Cordelia smiled, the thought of Angel as a ladies man simply too ridiculous for words. "I'll keep an eye on him, don't you worry, Aunt Ella."

Ella smiled and shook her head again, "I believe ya will, Miss Imogene. Ya may even be good fer 'im." Cordelia wasn't sure she liked the smirk on Ella's face as the elder woman continued, "Now, 't ain't fittin' fer ye ta go wanderin' an yer own, so Wee Jimmy here'll keep ya company."

"Oh." Cordelia tried to smile, but was sure she failed miserably. _Great, just what I need, the great lecho man following me around all morning._ "Thanks, Aunt Ella."

She walked out of the door, more than aware of the eyes of her companion following her every move. She was concentrating so much on ignoring him, that she didn't hear Ella's final comment, "Well, I'll be if she ain't already smitten wi' our Liam." And, shaking her head, Ella went back to her housework.

~x~x~x~x~x~

Cordelia wandered through the streets, taking in every detail with awe. She was actually walking through history. Now she was the first person to admit that history wasn't exactly a favourite subject of hers, but living history? This was amazing. She walked from store front to store front, glancing at the freshly made bread, the latest fashion _(Itchy, much?)_, only stopping at the jewellery store.

"Wow." She breathed. Before her was the most exquisite jewellery she had ever seen, the silver and gold woven intricately into the most breathtakingly complicated Celtic designs she had ever seen. But what had captured her attention was the necklace at the side, the beautifully crafted silver Celtic design, a silver teardrop with a simple symmetric design etched into either side. It was so completely unlike anything she would have imagined to capture her heart, and yet it had. Something so simple, but beautiful.

"Quite the beauty i'n't it?"

Cordelia turned sharply, shocked by the sudden breath she felt on her ear. "An…Liam. You scared me." He smirked and she had to restrain herself from scowling. What was worse, was that he knew it and smirked even wider.

"Lucky, who's this?"

It was then that Cordelia noticed the little girl clutching at Angel's hands, peering up at her with a thoughtful expression on her face. She was like a baby, female version of Angel, just like in the picture that had captured her heart, and then she realised that was what Angel had been struggling to remember. Angel's memory of this only made everything more real…they had, indeed, travelled back in time.

Realising that she had been staring at Angel, and he at her, she startled when she heard the childish giggle. Had it come from Angel's sister, she would have smiled and forgotten about it, the fact that it had come from Wee Jimmy, simply irked her.

Scowling at the offending man, she crouched down to Catherine's eye level and smiled, noting that Angel had also crouched, and she extended her hand. "You must be Catherine." At the girl's nod, she smiled. "My name's Cor…My name's Imogene." Catherine giggled and shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you Miss Cor Imogene."

"Cathy," Angel said, a slight warning in his tone.

"Sorry, Liam," she turned back to Cordelia, "I'm sorry, Miss Imogene."

Cordelia smiled, "Don't worry about it, Catherine. It was my fault, my brother had a nickname for me, he called me Cordy, it was silly, I know, but I liked it." Angel smiled, knowing that she had just covered the way for him slipping up and calling him Cordy.

"My brother has a name fer me, too." Catherine smiled, "He's my Lucky and I'm his Angel."

"Angel," Cordelia repeated softly, her gaze meeting Angel's. She knew the significance of it and smiled reassuringly, showing him that she understood. "It's a beautiful name, for a beautiful girl." She said, turning her attention back to Catherine, who giggled at her and scrunched up her nose. She turned to Angel and whispered in his ear, causing Cordelia to frown. Angel was grinning at her and Catherine was giggling. 

"I'm sure if you ask her, she'd love to." Angel said to his sister, and Cordelia was suddenly nervous as to what the child wanted her to do, while still being acutely aware that Angel's Irish lilt was doing something funny to her insides.

"Would you be my helper?" 

"Your helper?" Cordelia asked, turning to Angel to explain.

"Catherine has entered the children's horse riding competition at the Gala, and she needs a helper, but my father and I can't and Mother's scared of horses." Angel clarified.

"I usually get Patricia to help, but she's so bossy." Catherine said scrunching up her face.

Cordelia laughed, "I'd love to help you Catherine, but I don't know how good I'll be, I know very little about horses."

"Liam can give you lessons before then, can't you, Lucky?" the little girl beamed at her brother, overjoyed that Cordelia had agreed.

"Sure, I'd love to teach ye, Miss Imogene." 

Cordelia smiled at him, not quite sure what he had in mind, but not sure she really cared either. He was staring at her with a smile and an expression in his eyes that she didn't recognise. Suddenly, Catherine gave her a hug and a quick peck on the cheek, thanking her for agreeing, and Cordelia smiled. She wasn't sure what was going to happen, but she realised that she was no longer so scared. She felt oddly at ease with everything, and when Angel reached a hand to help her up, she realised that things weren't so bad. In fact, she was sure everything just kept getting better and better.

~x~x~x~x~x~

****

END PART 5

__

Note: In truth I have no idea how Angelus got his name (have we ever been told) so if you know, it'd be nice to find out, and please just take this as is said for the purposes of the fic! Thanx J 

Okay, it's been a while since I updated this! I know, and I'm sorry! Hope this part was all right, I'm trying to take it in turns with the angst and the fluff, not sure how well it's working!

Thanks to my wonderful Grammar-Nazi beta, Kath, for being so patient and waiting for this chapter, only to be unable to beta due to her, well, life (my God people have lives?). Hope it wasn't too bad, Kath, hope I don't make you cringe!

_Feedback__ is a gift, it's nice to give J _


	6. Part Six

**All You Have To Do Is Smile**

**Part 6**

**_Note: _**_This part is for Diane Weiss . Your review rendered me speechless, which believe me is a hard thing to do, and even when I found my voice, all I could say was "wow". Thank you so much for your kind words about my writing and my story. I would have emailed you if there had been an address, but I hope this dedication is adequate. I can't thank you enough :)_

_Yes, you're getting two parts for the price of one! I've finally written enough to replace the doubled up chapter!_

_~x~x~x~x~x~_

Cordelia pulled her gloves tighter on her arm and smoothed over her dress. She wasn't sure how this was going to work, especially in these stupid clothes. Scowling at her attire once more she shook her head and almost laughed. A couple of years ago if she'd been faced with wearing clothes of this expensive material and been told to act like a rich noble woman, she would have jumped at the chance. Right now she was wishing for jumper and a pair of jeans. The irony hadn't escaped her, unfortunately, neither had the itchy bodice that was currently strapped to her waist. 

There was a knock at her door and she called out for the person to enter, watching through the large mahogany mirror. Aunt Ella busied her way in and smiled at Cordelia as she tightened her hair one last time. The elder woman pattered about the room, fixing this and that and pottering around with the bed linen. Cordelia turned to face her, feeling somewhat guilty that she was doing nothing to help and was still staying for free.

"Aunt Ella, I've been thinking."

"Oh, now why would ye want to go an' do a t'ing like that?" Ella smiled, a sparkle in her eye.

Cordelia grinned and moved a little closer to the women, helping to spread out the sheets. "I've been thinking that I should really do something to help you. I've nothing to give you for my staying here, all my possessions were stolen." she felt a twinge of guilt at lying to the kindly woman, but continued none the less. "I just feel so useless and I don't think it's fair for you to be giving me so much and receiving nothing in return."

Ella smiled and sat on the edge of the bed, motioning Cordelia to do the same. "You're a strange upper-class woman if ever I met one, Miss Imogene, and no mistake. But I enjoy yer company now't our Maggie's married." Ella paused a moment, but Cordelia remained silent. "I don't know if our Liam's ever told ye, but I had another daughter once, and a real beauty she was. Unfortunately, God thought so too and decided he wanted tae keep 'er fer 'imself. She died but 8 years old."

"I'm so sorry."

"Oh, it's not your fault, Miss Imogene, she's keepin' well wi' The Lord I'm sure. My point is, I've not had a woman in this house fer a lang time, so I'm askin' ye ta indulge an ol' lady and let me tak care o' ye."

Cordelia smiled and placed a hand on Ella's shoulder, "Of course I will. But in return, I expect you to let me help you wherever I can. Deal?"

Ella laughed at Cordelia's 'agree with me' face and shook her head before taking the younger woman's hand and shaking it. "Ye're certainly a strange one, all right. Now, our Liam's waitin' down stairs fer ye. Best be aff wit' ye." Ella hurried Cordelia from the room and shook her head. 

Cordelia smiled as she made her way to the front door. Hearing laughter in the small front room, she stood in the doorway, smiling at the scene before her. Wee Jimmy, Andrew and Angel were playing cards at the table in the corner. It seemed that the cousins were accusing Angel of cheating, and from what Cordelia could see, they were right. However, Angel was arguing vehemently that he was innocent and insisting that the game continue.

She noted that Wee Jimmy had seen her as he winked at her. Smiling she entered the room, watching amusedly as the three men stood upon her arrival. Angel smiled at her and she grinned back, feeling somewhat bemused by his old fashioned manners. She had grown accustomed to it from Wee Jimmy and Andrew, but from Angel this was something new. The dark vampire had never been rude, always in that respect had he retained his century old posture and mannerisms, but he'd very rarely shown this side of him that was becoming more and more apparent as the days went on.

"Ah, Miss Imogene, I see yer ready." 

Cordelia smiled and raised her eyebrows, noting the look in his eyes that said he was teasing her for taking too long to get ready, as usual. "That I am." She looked at Andrew and Wee Jimmy who were sharing a smile and she indicated the table. "Please, don't let me interrupt." 

"Nah, it a'right, our Liam, here's just dyin' ta get out and ride wit' ye." Jimmy smirked, "In't that right, Liam?"

Cordelia thought she'd seen everything until that point, but she was proved wrong. Angel was blushing. The tips of his ears were scarlet and he seemed ready to strangle Wee Jimmy where he was. Andrew laughed, but quickly turned it into a cough at Angel's look and turned back to his cards.

"It's okay, Miss Imogene, tak the cheetin' wee cod outta here." Andrew said, not looking up from his cards until he heard Cordelia laugh. She'd spent a little more time with the two cousins over the last day or two, and since their walk around the town, Wee Jimmy seemed to have stopped leering at her and had actually turned out to be rather nice. What's more, with 'Miss Imogene' in the house, both seemed rather reluctant to go out and get drunk. Something she was sure Aunt Ella was happy about. 

Wee Jimmy looked up from his cards and smiled at her, "Aff ye go, Miss Imogene. But see here, Liam, she's te be back fer her dinner." 

Cordelia smiled and shook her head. There was still something about Jimmy that unnerved her. As much as she knew he couldn't be Doyle, she had begun to see her old friend more in every movement, every smile, every look that Wee Jimmy sent her way. In some respects it was a nice feeling, to think that his soul had moved on from this life, and had moved on from his other one, but in other respects it was just plain creepy.

"Come on, Liam, let's get out while we still can. Besides, I'm new at this, you may need to spend all afternoon riding me." With an innocent smile and a twinkle in her eyes, Cordelia turned to the door, as if her statement had been completely innocent. Once outside, she leaned back against the wall and began to laugh, turning to Angel when he joined her.

"I can't believe you just said that."

"Come on, Angel, it was funny." She raised her eyebrows and his face remained straight for a few minutes before he chuckled. 

"You should've seen their faces."

"Priceless?"

"Definitely, priceless." Angel smiled at her and she suddenly became very conscious of herself. Everything she was wearing seemed to be under inspection. She reached to rub a hand behind her neck, her breathing coming in short gasps. 

_What is it about these old dresses that magnify my breasts whenever I breathe?_ She wondered. She contemplated asking Angel, but the words never left her mouth as she looked into his eyes. He looked like he had that first night they had been sent back in time, hungry…for her. Her breathing shortened and she could feel her heart pounding in her chest. These feelings weren't completely new to her, where Angel was concerned, but she had never felt them with this kind of intensity before. The urge to just reach out and pull him to her was almost unbearable, but for some reason, perhaps the mannerisms she'd been forced to uphold as an upper-class woman, had taken her over, and instead she stood still waiting to see what would happen. For a moment she felt sure that he was moving towards her and her heart jumped a little in her chest.

Angel cleared his throat and smiled, "May I escort you to my grounds, Miss Cordy?"

"Miss Cordy?" Cordelia raised her eyebrows with a smile, ignoring the disappointment she felt. "I really don't think that'll catch on, _Liam_."

He smirked, "Perhaps not, but I like it."

She smiled back at him and shook her head, taking his offered arm, "Lets go riding."

~x~x~x~x~x~

"So how did your sister turn out to be so cute with genes like yours?"

"I'm not cute?" Cordelia laughed as Angel's pouty look dissolved into a smile. "I think I'll have to get you back for that one, Miss Cordelia."

"I'd like to see you try, Sir Angel." Cordelia grinned and raised her eyebrows a moment later she was squealing as she slid from the side of the horse. Angel caught her in one swift movement, taking himself by surprise as well as Cordelia. Over the last week or so, he had become used to not having his supernatural strength, instead he had resigned himself to being the klutz he had secretly been as a wealthy, drunken young man of the 18th Century.

"Eh…thanks." Cordelia cleared her throat, but Angel didn't let go. His arms tightened against her and she took a deep breath, the look in his eyes staring right through her. 

"Lucky, why're ye carrying, Miss Imogene? I t'ought the horse was supposed t' do that." Cordelia and Angel laughed as he set her onto her feet, taking a moment before chasing Cathy around the paddock. A few moments later, he returned with the squealing eight year old in his arms. "Luck…" Cathy's laughter was infectious and soon Cordelia couldn't help but joining in. "Lucky, put me down!"

Returning his sister to her own feet, Angel feigned injury as the young girl swatted his arm. Cordelia smiled. She loved to watch him like this, he was…free. He didn't have to worry about apocalypses, demons, curses, he didn't have to worry about anything but living. Here he was the man he was meant to be, the young man with a future ahead of him, however drunken and mislead that it may have ended up, this was the way his life was meant to be and she was a part of it. She was here to share it with him, and she could help but wonder why that was.

Preoccupied with her starting and her own reverie, she noticed too late that both Angel and Cathy were smiling at her, smiling suspiciously. "I don't like those smiles. You have too much of your brother in that smile, Catherine, what're you two up to?" 

"Up to? Now what would we be up to? Can you think of anythin' we would be up to, now, Angel?"

"No, Lucky, I can't think o' a thing." The little girl grinned, happy to play a part in any of her brother's little games. He liked to tease, she knew that from experience, but he never went too far with the ones he loved. And she had a nice feeling about, Miss Imogene, like something was just…right. She sensed these things, the way that most people could see, smell, hear, touch and taste. It was just another sense that she had, she knew people, and she knew when things were right and when they were wrong. But if there was one thing she did know, it was how to play with her brother. Cathy gave Cordelia a wide grin and ran into her arms, deciding to give her brother a taste of his own medicine. 

"What's this? You gangin' up on me now, little one?"

"Thought you weren't up to anything anyway." Cordelia said, settling the child into her arms. Cathy leaned to whisper in her ear and her grin widened as Angel eyed them suspiciously. "Oh really?"

"Cordy? What's she saying?" Cathy giggled behind her hand, but didn't speak. Cordelia smirked but also remained silent. Angel looked scared. "Whatever she said it's not true."

"Lucky, you're speakin' like, Miss Cordy."

Angel smirked, "And you said that wouldn' catch an." He said, moving closer to the two.

"Yeah, and you said whatever Catherine said wasn't true." She replied, closing the distance. Before Angel could so much as think, he had fallen onto the grass laughing as Cordelia and Cathy tickled him mercilessly.

  


~x~x~x~x~x~

**END OF PART 6**

_Okay, I'm just getting back into the swing of things with this one, so I hope you can give me a chance to do so! If it sounds like a different style of narrative, or just…well, different, sorry. Hopefully it'll get better. _

_I've decided to work on my fics one at a time, so I want to keep going with this one, i.e. updated on a regular basis!_

_I have a question, have we ever been told Liam's surname? I need to know for the next part and I wondered if anyone could fill me in, otherwise I'll need to make one up :) Thanx! _


	7. Part Seven

**All You Have To Do Is Smile**

Part 7 

**_Note:_**_ Yes, you're getting two parts for the price of one! I've finally written enough to replace the doubled up chapter! So make sure you've read part 6 first :)_

****

_~x~x~x~x~x~_

Cordelia smiled to herself as she let her hair down. She wandered through the room, brushing the long brown waves, just thinking to herself. She'd had a wonderful day She hadn't fallen off the horse…that much, Cathy was such a sweetheart that Cordelia never questioned why she had her brother wrapped around her little finger, and thinking of said brother, Angel had been the perfect man, eh, gentleman, she corrected herself with a slight blush. Blush? She was blushing at a thought she'd had many times in her life. Things were just wrong with this world.

She sat on the stool by the dresser and set down the brush, the light from the paraffin lamp behind her making the room seem to glow. _Pride and Prejudice, much_ she thought to herself with a smile. She even had her perfect Mr. Darcy. _Grr, he was hot. He had the accent and the, well, grr-ness. Or maybe Angel would have to be Wickham, _she continued with her thoughts, the image of Angel dressed in the period costume…well, she already had that. Shaking her head, she scolded herself for allowing her thoughts to wander to things they weren't allowed to. When she started thinking f Angel in the clothes he'd been wearing lately, she started to think of him without them, all naked and yummy and…she was thinking about him again.

Growling at her own horny thoughts she blew out the light and walked cautiously to her bed, missing the creaky floorboard that she had managed to stand on at least once every night since her arrival, succeeding in waking the entire household. Climbing into bed, she was preparing to snuggle up with her non-Angel thoughts when she heard a strange tapping. Sitting up, she frowned, trying to determine the source of the noise. Listening closely, she decided that the noise was coming from outside. Carefully, she made her way to the window, staring outside with a questioning look on her face.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed, "It's late!"

Angel smiled up at her, "There's something I want to show you."

  
"What? Now?"

"Yes, now. Come on, get dressed."

~x~x~x~x~x~

Angel wondered for the hundredth time what he was doing. Cordelia snuggled further back into his embrace and he cursed his body for it's almost instant reaction. It had seemed like a good idea at the time. He'd been sitting at home, restless and fidgety, no doubt his body was screaming for its daily intake of alcohol. He supposed it was stupid of him to assume that stopping cold turkey would have no effect on him whatsoever. It seemed that the only time he was concentrating on anything else, was when he was concentrating on stopping himself from ravaging every inch of Cordelia's body.

He was anything but immune to the fact that she was a beautiful woman, he had known that from the moment he'd met her. But over the years, she had also become a beautiful person. He knew it was cliché and, well, sappy, but he had been alive, well dead, for a long time, and he had seen beauty fade, but nothing could take away who Cordelia was, he would never allow that. The fact that he could remember every second of kissing her and lying on top of her and…why had he had to be in that place when they were transported, or whatever, to the past? 

Angel shook his head, Cordelia had seen a part of his human life that he was ashamed of…in fact, there wasn't really a lot of his human life that he _wasn't _ashamed of. He admitted the fact that his life had been pointless and drunken, but he had never wanted to subject Cordelia to that, ever. The only good things in his life were Cathy, and now, Cordelia, and he was going to make sure that things were different. The more he tried to remember this part of his life, the harder it became. The mages slipped through his mind like sand in a sieve. All he could remember were snatches of visions, Cordelia smiling, Cathy teasing, he remembered that he had been happy, at least for a little while. 

The horse shook Angel from his reverie, having stopped at the edge of the hill. Smiling and patting its head, Angel shook Cordelia from her light sleep.

"Mwhssa?" she mumbled, snuggling closer and slowly opening her eyes.

"We're here," he whispered. Feeling her shiver against him, he had to wonder whether or not it was because she was cold or maybe…it was at times like this that he missed his vampiric senses. Well, a little.

"Where?" She asked. Rubbing her eyes, she took a moment to wake up, stretching as Angel dismounted the horse and accepting his help to get to the ground. As she landed, she found herself face to face with him, he was holding her close, tight against him. It was like something out of one of the romantic movies she kept hidden in her bottom drawer for whenever the mood struck her. They were standing in the moonlight in the middle of the country and he was so close she could feel his heart beating in his chest. His heart was actually beating. 

She smiled and placed a hand to his heart, relishing once more in the sound of his breathing, the warmth of his skin. Well, it was a cold night, but he was still warmer than a vampire. Shaking her head, Cordelia smiled up at him before looking  over the edge of the hill. "Oh, Angel, it's beautiful." She gasped. They were standing on the top of the hill, staring down on the town of Galway, which seemed to be nestled within a blanket of silver light. She walked closer to the edge of the hill, just gazing at the sight.

Angel watched her, stared at her with the same wonder that she looked upon the village before them. This was his life, she was staring at it with a wonder akin to a small child and it's first toy. After a moment, he cautiously walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer. Resting his chin on her shoulder, they stood for a long time, just staring. They didn't have to speak, there was nothing to say. This time they were sharing was just to be shared, savoured as one of the few calm times in the hectic lives that had been thrust upon them of late.

Unwillingly breaking the silence, Angel sighed. "We really should get you back."

"Yeah," Cordy said softly.

"After all," Angel said turning her around in his arms, "the last thing we need is Aunt Ella thinkin' I've turned ye into a scarlet woman."

"Stop it." Cordy said, smiling.

"Stap what?" he smirked, tightening his grip a little. He smirked at her glare, knowing exactly what she was talking about. "If I didn' tease ye, I wouldn' be Liam, now, would oi?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, buster. Stop it with the accent. I know you're Angel, you don't need to use it when we're alone."

"But if I did that, Miss Cordy," he said softly, pulling her still closer to him. Her breathing was shallow and he lowered his voice, "then I wouldn' get to watch you blush at thinkin' those naughty little thoughts about me."

"Oh, is that so?"

"That it is."

"Oh Mr. O'Brien I am undone," Cordelia said with mock swooning. She grinned and reached up to fiddle with the open buttons at the top of his shirt, "Who said I was having naughty thoughts about you."

"Oh, I don't know, it's just a feelin' I get."

"Well," Cordelia smirked, staring straight into his eyes, pulling his so close that their lips were inches apart, "I can feel something as well. And it seems to me that you're the one with the naughty thoughts." She smiled sweetly and walked from his embrace. Reaching the horse she turned and smiled innocently at him, "Take me home, good sir." Angel grinned at her and walked to the horse. 

"I hope you know, that this is war." He whispered sexily into her ear as he pulled her back against him.

"I like the sound of that." She replied breathlessly.

"I'm glad." He turned her round and in one swift movement he had pulled her so close that she wanted nothing more than to kiss him till he couldn't breath at all. Before she knew it, she was sitting on the horse feeling a little flustered and bewildered. He climbed on behind her and chuckled at her state.

"I may have been a bit of a rogue, Miss Imogene, but when I want something, I go about it the right way. Prepare to be courted."

"Courted?" Cordelia smiled. "I think I can handle that." She leaned back against him and closed her eyes, the motion of the horse and the feel of Angel's arms around her lulling her into a dream filled sleep.

~x~x~x~x~x~

"Yer lookin' a bit tired this marnin', Miss Imogene."

Cordelia yawned and shook her head before smiling at Aunt Ella, "I had a bit of trouble sleeping last night."

"Not'in' serious, I hope," Ella frowned, placing the back of her hand on Cordelia's forehead. 

"Well, that I'm not sure about," Cordelia grinned to herself, ignoring Aunt Ella's questioning stare.

"G'd Marnin' all."

Cordelia turned to the doorway behind her, smiling broadly, "Good morning, Liam."

"Sleep well, Miss Imogene?" he asked with a smirk as he walked towards them. He leaned over and gave Aunt Ella a kiss on the cheek and winked at the elder lady, "How are ye this marnin', Ella? Still having trouble wit' yer stove?"

"Naw, our Andrew was in fixin' it this marnin'."

"Glad te hear it. After all, ye know I couldn't live wit'out yer cooking fer lang."

"Oh, aff wit' ye, young Liam." She turned to Cordelia, "Honestly, ye'd t'ink his mother never fed 'im." Ella bustled into the kitchen shaking her head and calling out to her nephew.

Angel turned to Cordelia and smiled, "So, did you sleep well?" he asked in a low voice.

"I had a lovely night. Thank you for asking."

He smiled at her in silence for a few moments before clearing his throat, "Well, I'm actually here for a reason."

"That't be a first." Angel looked up as Andrew approached them from the kitchen. The small man wore his usual cheeky grin and winked at Cordelia as he reached them. "I t'ink I might need to know exactly what yer intentions are towards the lov'ly, Miss Imogene before I let you whisk 'er aff somewhere."

"Well, Andrew, nat that it's any o' your business, but it's actually Catherine that asked me to come."

  
"Oh, that old trick, eh?" Andrew turned to Cordelia, "He's been using that lov'ly wee girl te get women fer years now."

"I can believe it." Cordelia grinned.

"I t'ink I'm upset by this conversation. Are ye questionin' my motives?"

"And what if I am?" Andrew puffed out his chest, "I t'ink I could give ye a run fer yer money. What d'ye say, Miss Imogene, leave this rogue behind and let me whisk ye aff to America."

Cordelia laughed and shook her head, "I think that Catherine asked Ange-eh, Liam to come here for a reason. Now what can I do for your sister."

"Well," Angel replied turning to her, "She wants to go shopping fer something to wear at the ridin' fer the Gala. And I had a feelin' that might be right up your street."

"Money to spend on clothes?" Cordelia raised her eyebrows, "I think you've definitely come to the right place!"

~x~x~x~x~x~

The man watched them from a distance, taking in every move they made, every word that was spoken. He kept to the background and stared at them as they made their way through each store. The gentleman was dragging behind them, his arms laden with packages as both the woman and the girl seemed to have boundless energy as far as their shopping experience was taking them. And still he watched in silence. 

He noticed the woman stopping at the front of the jewellery store, watched as she stared at something inside, absentmindedly fingering her neck as she did so. The little girl was playing with her curls as she chatted away, staring at the different silver and gold crafted jewellery. But the gentleman with them stared at the woman. Watched as she admired the piece of jewellery. He watched her with a smile full of love…it was enough to make him sick. 

The man's face contorted into a sadistic smile. So far everything was working according to plan, so far, everything was perfect. Now all he had to do was make sure that everything continued as it was meant to. If he could do that, he could change the future and he would be unstoppable. No all-powerful slayer and no damn vampire to fulfil the prophecy of his destruction.

Cordelia laughed as Angel tugged her away from the window and the girl squealed as she picked her up. They were playing at happy families. _Well, _he thought, _ let them. _Because soon everything was going to change, soon he was going to twist history to his own benefit, and Angel Investigations was never going to become the thorn in his side.

~x~x~x~x~x~

**END OF PART 7**

_Okay, so it was getting too mushy for me! I had to throw something a little more into the mix! Chelle, Kath, you'll LOVE this new change, btw! ;) And hopefully, so will you all!_


	8. Part Eight

**_All You Have To Do Is Smile_**

**_By Kyizi_**

****

**_Disclaimer:_**_ These characters do not belong to me, I'm only playing :)_

**_Rating: _****_PG-13/R_**

**_Spoilers/Timeline: _**_This is set directly after the Season 2 finale_

**_Dedication: _**_To Sugar, Zen and Kath who gave me great lines and ideas with their insane chatter on the CA board ;) and, as always, to Heliona and the ever patient Loriel Eris._

_To all those on the CA board (Wren, Keira, Kath, Angelfan1099 etc) who gave me info on the surroundings, shops, history etc. (Sorry if I haven't named you, but there are soooo many of you and you're all great!)_

_But mostly to Carrie, whose wonderful fic "Take Your Time" and its sequel inspired me to actually use this idea with the thinking that it might work! Due to the fact that I've been taking her version of history as read, I (again) had to use the CA board in the beginning, so thanks to everyone else there who gave me the info about what really happened!_

**_Feedback:_**_ Do you want to see me beg? It's not a pretty sight but I'll do it… ;)_

**_E-mail:_**_ kyizifanfic@hotmail.com_

**_Yahoo! Group:_**_ KyiziFic_

**_Notes: _**_This fic will mostly be written from Cordelia's POV with the occasional trip into Angel's psyche. _

****

_~x~x~x~x~x~_

**_Part Eight_**

_~x~x~x~x~x~_

He studied the texts with a gentle hand, making sure that the letters stayed in place. Time travel was difficult at the best of times, but trying to make sure that a piece of the future remained in the small window of timelessness was a very exact and difficult thing to do. He relished in the complexity of it and revelled in the danger he possessed.

He had been observing them since that night in the cavern, and he had to wonder how he had missed it before. How had he missed every caress and gentle smile they sent towards each other? It was sickeningly sweet, really, and if he hadn't already had plans for them, he would have had to play with their lives anyway. There was just something about the fluffy-bunny-ness of any situation that sent him into a meddling frenzy. After all, how could a relationship possibly be fun without a little blood and screaming? 

He laughed. Well, Angel and Cordelia were about to find out.

*

"Miss Cordy! Miss Cordy!" Catherine jumped off the horse into Cordelia's waiting arms. "Did ye see me, Miss Cordy?"

"I was standing right here, and I saw every little thing!" Cordelia said with a grin, swinging the girl around in her arms. Catherine giggled, then squealed when she saw Angel walking towards them. She wriggled as Cordy set her on her feet and ran towards her brother.

"Lucky! Lucky! Did ye see me?"

Angel laughed and picked Catherine up, swinging her in a circle before settling her in his arms. "O' course I saw ye, Angel. You were perfect. I'll bet ye'll have them judges givin' ye first place before ye know it!" Angel smiled at Cordelia over Catherine's head and the girl giggled. 

"Miss Imogene," he said softly, reaching for her hand and kissing the back of it.

Cordelia tried to stop herself from blushing; something she was becoming grudgingly used to. Angel seemed to know exactly how to get her to go bright red, and he delighted in doing so. "I'm fine, Liam, thank you for asking."

Angel smiled and Cordelia returned it while Catherine tugged on his collar. "What is it, little one?"

"Did ye ask 'er yet?"

"Why don't you ask her, Cathy," Angel said with a smile.

"Miss Cordy, would ye like te come a trip t' the beach wit' us?"

Cordelia smiled and laughed a little. "I'd love to come, Cathy. If you think you can put up with me."

"Don' be silly, Miss Cordy," Catherine giggled. "We can make castles and bury Lucky in't sand!"

"Oh, ye can can ye?" Angel said, raising his eyebrows and tickling his sister mercilessly.

"Liam!"

Cordy noticed the immediate change in Angel's demeanour as the man approached. There was no mistaking that the older man was Angel's father, and there was also no mistaking the fact that he disapproved of Angel, a lot. 

Angel had set Cathy to her feet, but the girl was still gripping to his hand and leaning against his leg. She was watching her father and mother approach them with a big smile on her face. 

"Mam, Pap, did ye see me?"

The elder man's expression softened at once, and he smiled at his daughter. "Of course we saw ye, precious," he said proudly. "Wouldn' miss it fer the world." He turned to Cordelia and smiled at her. "You must be Miss Imogene," he said extending a hand. "Our little one here talks about ye all the time."

Cordelia laughed and shook the man's hand. "Well, I'm sure Aunt Ella could say the same thing with me talking about her. You have a beautiful daughter, Mr. O'Brien and a very fine son."

_You will not blush, Cordelia Chase, you will not blush!_ she admonished herself as she blushed. _You're just trying to get Angel's father to see that he's someone to be proud of, that's all._

Angel's father looked slightly taken aback, but after a moment, he smiled and nodded. "Yes, I'm very blessed wit' my children."

Angel looked a little shocked, but he didn't get to think for long as his mother smiled and walked to Cordelia, embracing her. "It's wonderful to fin'ly meet ye, Miss Imogene," she said with a smile. "I was beginnin' t' think ye were too g'd te be true, an' our Cathy and Liam had jist made ye up!"

Cordelia laughed. "No, I assure you, Mrs. O'Brien, I'm perfectly real, and whatever he said, don't believe a word of it!"

"Now, Miss Imogene, d'ye really think I'd say anyt'in' that wasn' the truth, now?"

"Well, I suppose not," Cordelia smiled at him. "But I wouldn't be surprised." Cordelia blushed again as she noticed that Angel's parents were observing them with faint smiles on their faces.

_Wonderful,_ Cordelia thought sarcastically, _as if it isn't bad enough that Angel knows I'm hot for him, his _parents_ know, and they only met me ten seconds ago! _

"Miss Imogene," Angel's mother ssaid with a smile, "we'd love it if ye could join us fer dinner tamorrow evening."

Cordelia smiled. "I'd like that."

"Wonderful. Shall we say-"

"Liam! Liam!"

Cordelia frowned and turned to look at the small child careering through the paddock towards them. Although she couldn't see the girl, Cordelia assumed, from the girl's height and build that she was around her age, and looking rather excited to see Angel.

"Oh, there's Elizabeth,"

"What?" Angel asked, frowning.

"Lizzy's in my class at school." Catherine said with a grin as Cordelia almost fell to the ground laughing. 

'Lizzy' had looked up at them, and while Cordelia could tell from the style of clothes that the Lizzy was Catherine's age, the fact that it was Wesley that was looking adoringly at Angel made it hard to believe. 

Cordelia glanced at Angel who was looking back at her with something akin to horror on his face. She struggled to keep her laughter at bay, turning a snort of laughter into a cough. Seeing Gunn as an old woman had been funny, but something about the way 'Wesley' was looking at Angel made Cordelia think that the latest development would be all the funnier.

Angel's mother leaned over to Cordelia, a small smile on her face. "Wee Elizabeth has a bit of a crush on our Liam," she said, and Cordelia tried not to laugh. 

_Oh, this is definitely funnier,_ she thought. _This is enough ammunition to keep me in silk and diamonds for the rest of my life!_

"Liam!" Wesley/Lizzy had now reached them and was smiling expectantly up at Angel, who was looking even more horrified as he realised what the 'little girl' wanted. Cordelia put her hand over her mouth as Angel tried to swing 'Wesley' around in his arms, sure that the image would be etched into her memory for the rest of her life.

"Liam, can ye come an' play wit' us? Annie an' Mharie are over on the green."

"Oh, Mam, can I play?" Catherine asked, running over to tug her mother's dress.

"Of course, you can, but make sure to stay wit' the others."

"Lucky, are you comin'?" Cathy turned to Angel. "Or are you goin' roun' the stalls with Miss Cordy?"

Cordelia smirked as a large grin broke on Angel's face. Cathy had just given him a way out, and she had to say, she wasn't averse to being that way out.

"I think I'd best stay wit' Miss Imogene, Angel. But you go play."

'Lizzy' looked a little put out, and Cordelia was, once again, trying to keep a straight face, but Catherine had soon pulled her away, calling, "Good bye," over her shoulder. Cordelia turned to Angel, feeling a little uncomfortable being around him when his parents were there. 

She knew that Angel hadn't found it easy to go back and live with his family after having spent the last couple of hundred years remembering how he had tortured and killed them. Especially Cathy. It wasn't difficult to see that the little girl was the only thing he loved unconditionally. 

"Miss Imogene, would you care t' accompany me through the stalls?" Angel asked, and she could see that he was struggling to ensure that he didn't make any mistakes. She was, after all, considered to have a large fortune in the Americas, and it wasn't a good idea to seem to informal with her in front of his parents.

"I'd love to, Liam." Cordelia hoped that she could be afforded the familiarity, seeing as she had no idea how to address him other than that. Was she meant to say Sir Liam? Master Liam? Liam Jr? It wasn't something she had even thought about asking, and she hoped that the fact they had been spending every day together would be enough for her to be allowed to just call him Liam. Aunt Ella never seemed to mind, but then again, Aunt Ella had a large soft spot where both Angel and Cordelia were concerned.

His parents didn't seem to find it impolite, and she smiled, linking her arm with Angels as they started to walk out of the paddock. Cordelia glanced at him for a moment, making no attempt to hide her smirk.

"Don't say a word."

"I didn't say a word."

"Just…just don't."

"I didn't!"

"But you were going to."

"What makes you so sure about that?"

"I know you, Cordelia, that's what makes me so sure."

"And the fact that Wesley has a big fat crush on you wasn't reason enough?" 

"That _wasn't_ Wesley, Cordelia," he said through gritted teeth. "And this is not funny."

"You found it funny when it was Gunn."

"Gunn wasn't an eight year old with a huge crush on me, and I didn't have to worry about back injury when we ran into Gunn."

Cordelia couldn't stop herself any longer; she burst out laughing, not caring that people were turning to look at her. It took a little longer, but Angel soon joined in, the image of Wesley in a bright pink dress with an adoring look on his face, finally becoming too much.

"I wish I'd had a camera!" Cordelia said, finally overcoming her laughter. "The look on your face! In fact, make that the look on _both_ your faces! Could you imagine showing a picture like that to Wesley?"

"Only if I wanted him to have a coronary."

They spent the next hour or so wandering through the stalls, buying small trinkets for Cathy and, of course, Cordelia herself. While they were stopped at a small jewellery stall, Cordelia shivered, glancing around. She had been getting the feeling that they were being followed, and it wasn't a feeling she liked all that much. 

There was nothing out of the ordinary. Everyone seemed to be having fun, and there was no one looking suspicious. Cordelia smiled at Colin James, the young Englishman that had been staying with his Uncle for the last few weeks, trying to make it look as if she was still having fun…but she just couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her.

*

He slipped back into the shadows behind the stall. He wasn't even sure what they were selling, but whatever it was, it smelled awful. Cordelia had almost spotted him, she seemed to be rather distracted when she nodded to the young man walking by her. Angel, for his part, seemed oblivious, and the man had to wonder how he had ever become the Scourge of Europe. He was a snivelling clown of a man with a crush the size of the Titanic, and it was a wonder he'd become anything more than a minion, killed after one battle.

Slipping back out of the Gala, he made his way through the, all but empty, streets of Galway. The entire town appeared to be at the Gala, and that made his life a whole lot easier. He still had plans to make, and he wasn't sure that he could cover up the banging. It was amazing how powerful certain ingredients could be. Add a little of this and a little of that and the explosion of sound could be heard for miles. And interest in what he was doing was something he could ill afford.

He opened the door to his room and closed it behind him, locking it instantly. It was a habit he had picked up when he was a lot younger, but often forgot to do, and he was making a concerted effort to keep it up. The wrong person walking in at the wrong time had often been his downfall.

He sat down and rubbed the back of his neck, relaxing for a few moments. He had a lot to do and not a lot of time to do it in. When she got here in the real timeline, there was no way that she would ever think of taking him. He was weak and she looked for strength. Only if she knew what he was capable of would she ever think of him, which meant she would have to know. Which meant she would have to come from a time where she knew.

He stood up and reached carefully into the area he had suspended in timelessness, carefully turning the pages of his book until he reached the right one. He fingered the paper for a moment, reading the words over and over until they were ingrained in his memory. He had to know what he was doing with this one, it would be extremely difficult; she had already been brought back to life once before, now she had to be brought back in time. 

He closed the book gently and turned around, finding all the ingredients he would need. He placed them on his alter and prepared himself for the spell. He carefully mixed his ingredients, and raised his arms, focusing on the one thing that could bring everything to right. The one being that would aid his cause, albeit for a different reason. Closing his eyes, he smiled, chanting forgotten words as he called forth the magic that would be Angel's undoing.

_~x~x~x~x~x~_

**_End of Part Eight_**

_Okay, it's been a while since I wrote this one, I know. I'm sorry, but I got side tracked, as always. This one's for all those readers that have been patient enough to wait for me to get moving! Thanks to **Shannon** and **Heliona **for the requests to write more of this one._

_Feedback is a gift; it's nice to give :)_


	9. Part Nine

**_All You Have To Do Is Smile_**

**_By Kyizi_**

****

**_Disclaimer:_**_ These characters do not belong to me, I'm only playing :)_

**_Rating: _****_PG-13/R_**

**_Spoilers/Timeline: _**_This is set directly after the Season 2 finale_

**_Dedication: _**_To Sugar, Zen and Kath who gave me great lines and ideas with their insane chatter on the CA board ;) and, as always, to Heliona and the ever patient Loriel Eris._

_To all those on the CA board (Wren, Keira, Kath, Angelfan1099 etc) who gave me info on the surroundings, shops, history etc. (Sorry if I haven't named you, but there are soooo many of you and you're all great!)_

_But mostly to Carrie, whose wonderful fic "Take Your Time" and its sequel inspired me to actually use this idea with the thinking that it might work! Due to the fact that I've been taking her version of history as read, I (again) had to use the CA board in the beginning, so thanks to everyone else there who gave me the info about what really happened!_

**_Feedback:_**_ Do you want to see me beg? It's not a pretty sight but I'll do it… ;)_

**_E-mail:_**_ kyizifanfic@hotmail.com_

**_Yahoo! Group:_**_ KyiziFic_

**_Notes: _**_This fic will mostly be written from Cordelia's POV with the occasional trip into Angel's psyche. _

**_Notes 2: _**_Replies to reviews…****_

_DONUTS said: "_My only complaint is that things are a little unclear at times. I didn't know Cordelia was passing herself off as a Colonial until she thought about her "american fortunes," and I'm still not sure whether lil' Wes is supposed to be normal sized, or kiddie sized."__

_Okay, about the Cordy thing, I mentioned that she had been sailing across with her brother, who hadn't survived the trip, I thought I'd mentioned America, but I hadn't, have changed that! Also, have made it clearer with another sentence, that Wes was the size of his full grown self! (These changes have not been uploaded anywhere yet, but will be on my web page when it's up, then I'll think about updating everywhere else!)_

Skyla said: ""you've returned to me an Angel" Kathy's words to the vampire Liam as she opened the door."

_Thank you! I remember now. Was that an Angel ep? If it was,  I don't think that ep had aired when I started writing this. If not, I'm just a forgetful sod! ;p****_

Ailsing (I love your name!) said: "P.S love the Irish accent. I'm from Ireland and we don't talk like that anymore but it's so funny to read it."

Yeah, don't worry, I know you don't! I'm from Scotland, and the stereotypical Scottish thing amuses me as well. But I figured I could get away with it here since this is in the past! My friend Stevie-Jane used to do the 'Irish beta' for me, but hasn't done it since about chapter three! (I update too slow to keep interest, I guess!)

**_Notes 3:_**_ I wanted to apologise for the wait for this one. I promised it about a week or two ago, but recently had some bad news and had to return home to be with my family. Things are slowly getting back to normal, and here's the promised chapter. Sorry for the wait :)_

~x~x~x~x~x~

Angel sighed and rubbed his eyes. It had definitely been a strange few weeks. Since meeting Miss Imogene, his life had been turned upside down. He had stopped drinking, and had started caring about his life, his family...his future. EVerything just seemed so unreal that he wasn't sure where he stood anymore. But worse than that, he wasn't entirely sure what he was supposed to make of his strange new way of life. But he did know that things weren't all they seemed. His memories were getting patchy, strange and confusing.

He gently fingered the necklace in his hands, running his hand over the simple teardrop design of it was strangely calming. Part of him knew that the necklace wasn't the normal thing that Miss Imogene would go for, but at the same time, he knew it was something she would love; whether he had seen her admiring it or not. And that was what was so confusing. 

He had so many conflicting memories, and they were all patchy and getting more so by the minute. He could scarcely even remember where he had met Miss Imogene, but when he had asked Aunt Ella to remind him, putting it down to drink, Miss Imogene had overheard him and had given him the oddest look. There was so much that he wanted to ask her, so much that h no longer understood, but felt that he should know about. What was LA? What did a gun have to do with things? Why did Cordelia snigger whenever she saw little Elizabeth Fletcher? But what really confused him the most was that he felt he should already know the answer to those questions. 

He sighed again and lay back on his bed. His body hadn't taken too kindly to the fact that he had so suddenly stopped drinking alcohol, and the shaking was beginning to annoy him. He felt cold a lot of the time and his headaches were becoming near impossible to ignore. He wasn't even sure what had made him stop drinking, but he knew he didn't want to start again. He preferred who he was when he was sober, and what was more, so did Miss Imogene. 

If only he could figure out why.

~x~x~x~x~x~

Cordelia sighed and rubbed her eyes. Things were getting really weird. Time travel, Gunn and Wes in dresses and really itchy under garments aside, Angel was acting really odd, and she didn't like it. He had stopped drinking, which was definitely of the good, whatever Wee Jimmy said, and he seemed to be getting on a lot better with his family, but that didn't account for the fact that he no longer seemed able to separate Miss Imogene and Cordelia. Even when they were in private, which was happening a lot less, for some reason, he still called her Miss Imogene, and he seemed more…stand offish and, well, gentlemanly.

She stood up and walked towards the window, staring out at the lights of the small town of Galway. She never thought she'd hear herself use a word like picturesque, but that was the only thing that would describe it for her. It was lovely. The light was gently fading, and the lamps in the houses were coming on one by one, and the whole village seemed to be shrouded in a red haze of fog that was so lovely it seemed unbelievable that it was natural. She only wished that Angel was sharing it with her.

And that was another strange thing. Whenever she called him Angel, he would give her a funny look and then call Cathy over to her. She had been thinking about it over the last few days, and she had been able to trace it back to the night of the Gala. They had been about to leave, when Angel had had a sudden sharp pain in his head that had rendered him useless, falling to his knees clutching at his head in agony. His father had muttered something about withdrawal from alcohol, and Angel had agreed when he had finally been able to stand up. But there was just something that wasn't right. Cordelia just knew it. 

He had looked at her with a small smile and said, "Don't worry, Miss Imogene, I'm fine. I'm sorry for upsetting you." It was something that was perfectly acceptable for Liam to say to Miss Imogene, and it was, again, perfectly acceptable for Angel to say to Cordelia, but there was something that was not acceptable, and that was what his eyes had said. His eyes were lying. 

He had clearly been confused, and had been trying not to worry anyone, including her. She had nodded and signalled to him that she knew something was up, but he hadn't sought her out that night. She had waited up, only finally falling asleep when the light was coming up again, and still he hadn't come.

She had slept through the day, fobbing Aunt Ella off by telling her it would have been her brother's birthday, and Aunt Ella had seen to it that she hadn't been disturbed. But Angel hadn't called round anyway. When he had finally come over, he had greeted her so properly that even Wee Jimmy had commented on it. That night had been even stranger. She had eaten dinner with Angel's family, and while he had treated her properly in front of them, he had also been the same with her on the walk home. It just wasn't right. Something was up.

She sighed again and sat on the window ledge, leaning her head against the frame. She was to go to the beach with Angel and Cathy in the morning, and she wasn't quite sure what was going through Angel's mind, but she was going to find out. If there was one thing that Cordelia Chase was good at, it was getting what she wanted out of people. And all she wanted from Angel was the truth. And how hard could that be?

~x~x~x~x~x~

He almost giggled in delight. If he giggled of course, which he most assuredly did not. Things were going perfectly according to plan, and he was going to make sure that things stayed that way. Cordelia was so confused it was amusing all in itself, but what made it so much better, was that Angel was no longer Angel, and she hadn't worked it out yet. 

He had to admit that when he had cast the spell, he wasn't sure that it would work at all, let alone as well as it had, but Angel seemed to have no memory of the future at all. He was Liam now, and that was all he would ever be. Granted there was a hitch in that _Liam_ also seemed to be in love with Cordelia and was more than willing to stay on the straight and narrow. But that could change. It would change. As soon as he was ready for it to do so. 

He was impressed by the fact that there had been very few side effects of the magicks he had been working. The town had had a little more rain than was normal, but he knew that rain wasn't all that uncommon in Ireland. He had visited on many occasions when he was younger, and he had holiday photos that attested to that. Although, the fact that more people had commented on the increase in rain rather that the red haze that had shrouded the village, simply amused him. All in all, the side effect were minimal. He laughed. Who said you couldn't get something for nothing?

His plan to change the past had seemed so ludicrous that he had had to kill many of his 'minions', as it were, but he had almost succeeded. He would succeed. _She_ would make sure of that. He glanced across the room to the small bed in the corner, a smile gracing his lips as she stretched like a cat, her hips grinding into the bed in a way that almost had him groaning out loud. 

As if hearing his thoughts, she glanced in his direction, a predatory smile dancing across her face. "You want me," she purred. It was not a question, but even if it had been, he really wouldn't have needed to reply; the growing bulge in his trousers did that well enough for him. 

She sat up and slid onto the floor, crawling towards him. This time he did groan. She laughed, and under normal circumstances he would have found it a creepy, insane laugh, one a little like his own he supposed, but these were not normal circumstances. She was helping him, and in return, he would help her. Or at least he would make her believe that as long as was necessary for his plan to be completed. In the mean time, there was always sex. And she was so good at that.

~x~x~x~x~x~

End of Part Nine 

_Okay, I know, I'm being really ambiguous, but I have a feeling you'll have worked out who _she_ is anyway, I just didn't think stating anything worked here. Maybe next time._

_Hope you like the new little twist with Angel, and I know nothing really happened here, but trust me, the action will be coming soon. The next chapter may be pretty mild, but after that, the plot will thicken as my bad guy's plan begins to take shape!_

_All feedback is welcome, and appreciated :)_

_Oh, and here's what the first paragraph was like, until I realised it didn't work! See if you can spot the DOH! Moment…it's pretty damn obvious! LoL!_

Angel sighed and rubbed his eyes. It had definitely been a strange few weeks. Buffy's death, his grieving (or brooding as Cordelia called it), quickly followed by their impromptu return to the past, had thrown him out of sync. He wasn't entirely sure what he was supposed to make of things, but he knew that it wasn't all the way it seemed. Things were getting patchy, strange and confusing.


	10. Part Ten

All You Have To Do Is Smile

By Kyizi

Part 10

* * *

The breeze whipped her hair around her as it blew through the open windows of the carriage and Cordelia smiled. She glanced at Cathy, who was sitting next to her, her arm linked with the little girls. Cathy had been excited to say the least when Angel had picked her up, and Cordelia couldn't help but feel injected with joy herself the more time she spent with the girl. She pushed her worries about Angel aside, and leaned her head against the back wall of the carriage, deciding to think about it later. The morning was clear and bright, and the countryside was beautiful. The sea air was permeating around her and she felt more relaxed than she had in a long time. 

She felt the skin on the back of her neck prickle and turned to smile at Angel, his gaze fixed on her in such a way that she felt her breath hitch. The look in his eyes was so full of passion that it was almost predatory, and well, she was a woman, there was just something about primeval lust that turned her on. 

She averted her eyes and resigned herself to blushing. She had stopped trying to fight it, preferring just to ignore it.

"Miss Cordy?"

She turned to Cathy with a smile. "Yes?"

"Will you come have dinner wit' us again, t'night?"

"I certainly wouldn't like to impose, Cathy, I'm sure your family have enough to contend with without me."

"Please." His voice startled her and she couldn't help but jump a little as she turned to look at Angel again. "Me mother would love t' speak wit' you again, and m' father likes your presence as well."

"And so does our Liam!" Cathy exclaimed with a giggle. "Please come, Miss Cordy. I never gat to show you me dalls last time."

Cordelia chuckled. "In that case, I'd love to come. But only if you promise I'll get to see those dolls."

"I promise."

The rest of the ride was in silence, but Cordelia couldn't ignore the lustful gazes that Angel was sending her way. She was getting more and more flustered as the journey continued, unsure as to why he was behaving the way he was. If there was one thing she knew that Angel prided himself on, it was keeping a handle on his emotions. That was, after all, one of the reasons they found themselves in the past.

Much sooner than she had expected it, they arrived at the beach. Cordelia smiled as the sea air wafted in through the open windows, getting stronger as the door opened. She allowed Angel to exit first and Cathy then scrambled over her, jumping into her brother's arms, allowing him to swing her around before setting her on her feet. Angel then turned to Cordelia, and she smiled rather shyly as she held out his hand to her. 

__

For goodness sakes, Cordelia, she admonished herself, _it's only Angel, and as much as you may feel it at the moment, you're not some damsel in distress._

"Watch yer foot there, Miss Imogene," Angel said, catching her when she listened to his advice a little too late. She found herself clutching to Angel's jacket as he cradled her to his chest. He was smirking at her, laughter in his eyes, and she glared at him. "I tried t' warn y'."

Cordelia grumbled and straightened herself up, somewhat reluctantly, before slipping her hand into the crook of his elbow. They walked, arm in arm, out onto the beech and Cordelia was only vaguely aware that the coachman was following them with a basket and a blanket. 

There was something about the way the day was shaping out that made her think she should cherish it. She had no idea why, but there was a small alarm triggering in the back of her head that made her think that the day ahead would be a turning point. Something was going to happen, she just had no idea what it would be.

"Miss Cordy! Miss Cordy! Watch me!" 

Cordelia shielded her eyes from the bright light of the sun, and glanced towards Cathy. It wasn't a hot day, but it was definitely bright, and the little girl was surrounded by an almost ethereal glow. Cathy had removed her shoes and was running long the line in the sand where wet met dry. She was already covered up to her ankles and was kicking sand in the air in a bid to cover her whole dress.

Cordelia laughed and glanced sidelong at Angel who was chuckling to himself. "I think she's going to need a bath when she gets back," she said wryly. "God, I miss showers."

"Showers, Miss Imogene?"

Cordelia stopped walking and looked at Angel's confused face. The fears that she had intended to hide for the duration of the day were attacking her full force. He genuinely seemed confused, and the more she thought about it, the more she realised what had happened. He couldn't remember the future.

__

Oh, God, things are getting seriously worse. Okay, deep breaths, Cordelia, deep breaths. Rather than voicing her panic, she simply shook her head and smiled. "Eh, nothing, Liam, just thinking aloud."

"If you say so." Angel didn't seem convinced, but he didn't question her and she was eternally grateful for that because she had no idea what she would say. 

__

Okay, so Angel really can't remember a thing. That's okay, we can work with that…I can figure it out, right? I mean I was going to be an actress, this is just…improvisation…Oh, God, we're screwed.

Cordelia allowed Angel to lead her to a patch of grass, all the while trying not to panic about the current situation. When they had found a nice patch of sand in front of a grassy dune, they stopped, and Angel took the basket from the coachman. He set out the blanket and Cordelia sat down while Angel arranged for the man to come back and pick them up in a few hours. 

"Miss Cordy," Cathy said, sitting down next to her. She was out of breath and took a few moments before she started to speak. "Liam wants to ask y' a favour."

Cordelia turned to Angel questioningly and couldn't help but smile at the way the tips of his ears had gone red. "What did you want to ask me, Liam?"

When Angel didn't reply, Cathy giggled and answered for him. "He wants t' draw ye, Miss Cordy."

"Draw me?"

"Only if you don't mind," Angel said, finally speaking. "I'd like to sketch you."

Cordelia smiled, and nodded. Her thoughts were with the picture she had seen on the floor of Angel's room in Los Angeles. She wasn't sure that was the image he would produce today, but she did know that the day would be something Angel would remember in the future. And if he could remember this strange event in the future, it helped her believe that the mess would sort itself out, that they would get home. She wasn't sure how, exactly, only that it made sense to her.

"Sure. I'd like that."

They day seemed to go by very quickly, and before Cordelia knew it they were in the carriage on their way back to Galway. She had spent the day playing in the sand with Cathy, while Angel drew sketch after sketch. She hadn't seen the results of his day, but felt that three sand castles, complete with turrets, all made without the plastic buckets she was used to, was a productive day for her. 

That evening, she had dinner with Angel's family again, and she was struck by the differences she was already noticing. Angel seemed to get on so much better with his family than she had ever assumed, and she had the feeling that was something to do with the fact that Angel wanted to right things while he had the memories of killing them. Which reminded her of something else. She had no idea what the date was when Angel had been turned, but she had the feeling that date was fast approaching.

Angel had agreed to walk her home after dinner, and Cordelia found that she no longer knew what to say to him. He wasn't her Angel any more, but that certainly didn't mean she disliked who he was. But now that he didn't know who he really was, that meant he didn't know that they had to get home.

"Y're awful quite this evenin', Miss Imogene," he said, breaking her thoughts. They were still a fair walk away from the main town.

"Sorry, Liam, I'm a little lost in my thoughts at the moment."

"Thinkin' about yer brother?"

"Eh, something like that. My past, really." Cordelia sighed and glanced at him. He was watching her with an expression that she couldn't read. She stopped walking and frowned. "What is it, Liam?" He laughed a little and took a step closer, and she felt her breath hitching in her throat. 

"I'm jus' thinkin'."

"A-about what?"

"You."

He took another step closer and they were suddenly pressed right against each other. Cordelia opened her mouth to say something, anything that would stop him. He wasn't her Angel. But she wasn't given the chance as his mouth descended on her. And then she stopped thinking all together. 

~x~x~x~x~x~

The moment his lips touched hers, Liam felt as though he was drowning. He was soaked through, but he didn't care. He pushed her back against the wall of the stable and help her firmly between it and his body. He didn't care that he was nearly crushing her, in fact, she was clutching him, pulling him closer, so he didn't think she cared either. All that mattered was Miss Imogene and the feeling that was surrounding him. There was a sudden tingling in the pit of his stomach, and he felt it wind it way up his spine and into his head.

Suddenly the feeling exploded and Angel pulled back, his hands over his eyes as colours flooded his vision. He felt disoriented and breathless, and it wasn't until all his memories rushed at him at once that he realised where he was. The impact of gaining a couple of hundred years worth of memories in one go send him to his knees, and when the panicky voice made its way into his hearing, he remembered where he was.

"Cordelia, would you please stop shouting?"

"Oh, my God, Angel, you remember me!"

"Yes, but it if you continue to shout at me, I may wish to forget again."

"I don't understand," he heard her say, and he opened his eyes to find her kneeling in front of him, concern in her eyes. "Why did you forget at all?"

Angel frowned. "I don't know."

They were silent for a few moments before Cordelia took a deep breath. "I think," she said softly, "that there may be more to this than we originally thought."

"How do you mean?"

"I mean, the spell wasn't meant to send us back in time, only into your memories, and then you suddenly become your past self, meaning that we weren't going to be able to get home until you remembered? It just seems a little strange is all."

"I think you may be on to something," Angel said, struggling to his feet before helping Cordelia to stand. "I just don't know what."

"Me either."

They stood still, and Angel took a moment to look at her. She was biting her bottom lip in concentration, and he couldn't help but notice that it was slightly swollen from his kisses. Well, Liam's kisses. Which begged the question, if she knew he wasn't really himself, why had she allowed his to kiss her? He knew that he had always been good at getting what he wanted out of women, but he didn't think that Cordelia Chase would be that willing to be persuaded.

__

I wonder what she would do if I kissed her now?

~x~x~x~x~x~

Cordelia felt his gaze on her again, the same gaze that had been sending goosebumps running up and down her spine for the few days. But that had been Liam, not Angel. She slowly turned to look at him.

__

What is he up to? she wondered, frowning a little. The moment she had turned to look at him, his gaze had changed. There was a look in his eyes that meant he was thinking about something, and she wanted to know what.

"What is going on in that head of yours, Angel?"

He smirked and stepped closer, and while the action had taken place a few moments previous, she wasn't reminded of Liam, she was reminded of Angelus stalking his prey. "I was just wondering," he said in a low voice, "what you would do if I did this."

"Did wh-"

Suddenly his lips were on her again, and it was as if she was back at the inn that first night they had arrived in the past. There was nothing as important as Angel's lips on hers.

__

Oh, God Angel's lips are on mine. Again. As if suddenly realising the same thing, Angel pulled back abruptly. _Okay, that didn't mean I didn't like it! God, he looks sexy. I am seriously going to have to get him into role playing when we get home._

"I, eh, I mean…" He cleared his throat and looked at her for a few more moments. "Oh, what the hell."

__

God, was all she could think as her back hit the wall again. Angel was kissing her and at that moment, she really didn't care where they were.

~x~x~x~x~x~

He smiled and turned the coin over in his hand. It had turned green a few moments prior, which meant that the spell had been broken. Angel and Cordelia had allowed themselves to get…closer. He thought he knew what that meant, but given the fact that Angel seemed to have more morals than an entire convent, he wasn't so sure. Either way, the feelings were there and they were being acted on to some extent. 

He pulled himself out of the bed, not bothering to cover himself up and walked to the window. People's lives were so easy to play with. Especially _good_ people. _She_ hadn't understood why he felt the need to play with them first, but it gave him a sense of satisfaction to seem them destroyed first.

Cordelia and Angel had at least admitted something to each other, and screwing with their minds had been fun. The closer they got to each other, the more it would hurt when he tore it out from under them. And it wouldn't be long now.

__

Not long at all…

~x~x~x~x~x~

TBC…

Yes, I know it's been a while since I updated, and I'm really sorry. I'm at home for the next few days, and I'm hoping this is proof and means that my muses came with me…*fingers crossed*

I reckon there will be about four or five more parts to this one. Five if I have my way, want to make it a nice amount of chapters, and fifteen is so much better than fourteen! ;)


	11. Part Eleven

**All You Have To Do Is Smile**

**By Kyizi**

**Disclaimer:** Angel and all related items do not belong to me; only the story is mine. No copyright infringement intended.

**Rating: **PG-13

**Distribution:** Please ask.

**Pairing: **Cordy/Angel

**Spoilers: **Up to the end of season 2.

**Feedback: **please, it makes me smile :)

**E-mail: **kyizifanfic hotmail. com

**Yahoo! Group:** Kyizific

**Notes:** This chapter was sponsored by Shannon. Thank you for giving me something to write about, honey! I'm glad you like the story, sorry it took so long.

To find out more about sponsoring a chapter of one of my fics, post on my Yahoo group, KyiziFic, or email me at the above address.

xxxxx

**Part Eleven **

xxxxx

"Miss Imogene," Angel greeted with a smile and she couldn't stop the flush that graced her cheeks. He smirked, realising that he could have a lot of fun with that if it continued when they got home. When, not if. He had brought her back in time, however that had happened, and he was going to get her home.

"Liam, it's nice to see you again."

There was a snicker from the corner and he turned to look at Wee Jimmy, shaking his head at the man's attempt to look repentant. "It's nat nice t' tease a lady o' breedin'," Angel said with mock haughtiness.

"Then you're definitely goin' ta hell, Liam."

Angel laughed. Wee Jimmy didn't know how close he was to the truth. Angel would indeed go to hell…that was, he had been to hell…and he had since discovered that time travel was a hell in and of itself.

"Our Liam, well, there's a sight fer sore eyes," Aunt Ella said with a grin, entering the room and giving Angel a hug. "Are ye takin' Miss Imogene fer dinner again?"

"If she wants to come."

"I'd love to," Cordelia replied with a smile and Angel grinned back.

They hadn't spoken much the previous night and he smirked as he remembered exactly what they had done. He hadn't taken things too far, but it had been a long time since he had been that aroused doing nothing but kissing…and a little groping, he conceded.

After agreeing that they had to stop, Angel was glad she had said it or he would have been more than happy to have taken her against the shed, Liam had few morals and he had been Liam again for a while, they had travelled the rest of the way to Aunt Ella's in silence. The trip hadn't been awkward, although he thought it likely should have been, instead they had continued to smile and steal glances at each other. It was the kind of foreplay he thrived on and with no curse in his way…

God, Angel, stop it. Cordelia's your friend, no matter how much you want to- 

"Liam, are ye all right?"

"F-fine, I'm fine," he said, clearing his throat. "In fact, Cathy was asking, Miss Imogene, if ye'd like t' come 'round now and feed the horses wit' her." When Cordelia nodded, he reached out to offer her his arm, knocking over a flower vase and spilling the contents onto the floor. "Oh, God, I'm sorry," he replied and instantly bend to pick them up.

" 's all right, Liam, ye've been a clutz since ye were a lad, I'm used to it," Aunt Ella said with a smile, bending down to help. "You been teachin' him those fancy American accents, Miss Imogene."

"Yes," Cordelia replied instantly and it was then that Angel realised he had slipped into the accent he had become accustomed to using for the last few hundred years.

"Off wit' ye," Ella said, shooing him away from the mess. "I'll expect Miss Imogene home at a reasonable time t'night, shall I?"

Angel had the grace to look apologetic as he stood and offered Cordelia his arm, making sure, this time, that there was nothing in his way. They made their way out of the house and down the street and soon they were on the path leading to Angel's family home.

They didn't speak and both were aware that the awkwardness that hadn't taken them the previous night had full hold of them now. Angel glanced at her and opened his mouth. He quickly closed it and looked away.

"This is stupid," Cordelia finally said. "We have nothing to be ashamed of."

"Exactly," Angel agreed. "We're just two people who happened to-"

"-find each other attractive."

"Exactly!" Angel frowned. "You find me attractive?" he asked, smirking and turning to look at her.

She glared at him. "And I suppose you think I'm horrid."

"Horrid?" Angel asked, his eyebrows rising. "You've been in this century too long. You think when we get back you can stay this way? It'd be- ouch!"

"Oh, you earned that one, buster!"

Angel smiled at her and she grinned back. The tension was gone and they had acknowledged…well, they had acknowledged something. As if wanting to solidify that, he leaned forward to kiss her.

"Lucky! Miss Cordy!" They jumped apart and both surreptitiously cleared their throats. Cathy began to giggle as she approached. "Lucky, were you and Miss Cordy-"

"Cathy, why don't y' take, Miss Imogene to the horses."

"All right," the girl said with a sneaky look. She reached out for Cordelia's hand and dragged the older woman towards the stables as Angel headed towards the house. He quickly made his way towards the kitchen to let them know that Cordelia, or rather, Miss Imogene, would be joining them for dinner.

As he made his way back through the house towards the front door, he heard his mother's voice calling him and changed direction, heading instead, for the sitting room. He paused at the doorway, trying not to think about how he had killed the loving woman in front of him. His mother was crouched over the fire, heating her hands gently against the flame.

"Liam," she said with a soft smile, inclining her head in a motion that incited him to join her. "Did ye bring Miss Imogene wit' ye?"

Angel nodded as he took a seat next to her. "She's in the stables wit' Cathy."

"Cathy adores her."

"I know," he replied, not quite sure what else to say.

"And somethin' tells me that she's nat the only one."

"Mother, I-"

"She's changed you, ye know." His mother leaned back and regarded him thoughtfully. "Somethin's happened to my little Liam and I'm rather ashamed to admit it's fer the better. She's made a better man out of you than I managed to by raisin' ye."

"Mother, that's not-"

"True?" His mother smiled. "I t'ink it is, Liam. You were a rascal, to put it mildly, but lately? Ye seem to be a different person. I'm proud of you, Liam. Proud of the man ye've become. Even if it wasn't me that made you into that man."

On impulse, he hugged her. He couldn't remember ever having held her that way, having been held by her that way, since he was a very young boy. It saddened him to know that she had been talking the truth, but that was not her fault, it was his. She had done her best to make him into a young man she could be proud of and he had thrown that all away on cheap alcohol and cheaper sex.

"I'm sorry," he whispered and she tightened her grip. "I'm so sorry."

But he was no longer sure what he was sorry for. For not being the man she had wanted him to be, or for the knowledge that she would die by his hand…it wasn't a pleasant choice.

xxxxx

"No! Nat like that, Miss Cordy! Ye have to be firmer or she'll just pull away." Cathy giggled and Cordelia rolled her eyes as the horse shied away from her. The stable hand was smirking at her and she wanted nothing more that to punch the arrogant look from his face.

"I don't think I'm very good at this, Cathy," Cordelia said with a sigh. She had had horses growing up, but she had always had other people to take care of them and, when she had grown tired of them, they had been sold in order to make way for her latest want, whatever that had been. She couldn't even remember.

"Cathy, why don't you take over, eh?" Cordelia turned to see Angel's father standing in the doorway. "Perhaps ye'd like come wit' me to the house, Miss Imogene?"

"Thank you," Cordelia said gratefully, handing Cathy the grooming brush. She made her way carefully out of the stall and towards the stable door, accepting Angel's father's arm.

They walked in silence for a while, but Cordelia couldn't help but think that he wanted to say something to her. As they were approaching the front door, he stopped and she turned to look at him.

"I'm nat very good wit' things like this, Miss Imogene, my wife tends to be the one to handle this kind of…well." He cleared his throat and Cordelia shifted uncomfortably. "Yer good fer 'im."

Cordelia looked at the man and smiled softly. "I think Liam would have found his way without me."

"You seem so sure."

"I am. You raised him well, he just…I don't know and I can't presume to, but I do know that Liam is going to make you very proud one day." She left the end of the sentence unfinished, but sensed that the man heard it anyway…_whether you're alive to see it or not._ She just hated being privy to the knowledge that Angel would be the one to end his life.

"Of that, Miss Imogene, I have no doubt. He may disappoint me, but he's my son. I'll always be proud of him."

Cordelia followed him into the house, wishing that Angel could have heard that. If there was one thing she knew that Angel had always hated it was that he felt that his father was disappointed in him.

_Well, _she thought, _if his father can't tell him and he doesn't believe it…Maybe it's my job to tell him otherwise._

xxxxx

Cordelia groaned. "We need to stop meeting like this."

"What, too cold?" he asked with a grin. Without waiting for her reply, he kissed her again and she pulled him tighter against her. For the second night in a row, they had ended up against the same barn wall and Cordelia was beginning to wonder if maybe there was something in the air. If there was, she needed to find a way to bottle it. She could make a fortune.

_Oh, God._ She moaned as his lips left hers and began a path down her neck, stopping to concentrate on the soft point where her neck and shoulders met. _My God, that's a talented tongue. _

"Should we be doing this?" He spoke gently and he was still continuing what he was doing, but there was a slight hesitation in his voice.

"Do-do you want to stop?" _Please say no, please say no._

He pulled away and she tried not to look disappointed as he stared into her eyes. "No."

"No?"

He smirked. "Not a chance."

"Oh, okay, then. Well," she tried to look commanding. "Get back to work!"

"Yes, ma'am," he said with a smirk, before kissing her again…only this time he didn't stop at that.

xxxxx

"Well, let's get this show on the road." He smirked and gently placed his hands on the delicate pages of the book before him. Whilst he had been enjoying her company, such as it was, for the last few days, she really needed to be herself when she came face to face with Angel.

He glanced at her, now clothed, form and silently wished that he could just keep her as she was, keep her as a plaything. However, plans had been made and he needed her to be herself. He had to keep reminding himself of that.

He slowly began chanting the words that would find her essence and return it to the body he had been learning over the last few days. The spell was long and it was difficult, but it seemed to be over in no time.

Taking a deep breath and rubbing at his eyes, he turned to look at her. She seemed to be the same as she had been before he had begun the spell. He had done nothing wrong and he had felt the magic working. It had worked. She was playing a game.

He smirked and walked towards her. "I know it's really you."

"Then you're either very brave or very stupid."

He laughed. "Oh, trust me, I am neither." He held up a cross and she laughed.

"You think that will scare _me_?"

"No, I don't, but I think the fact that bathed in holy water should be enough of a deterrent, don't you think?" His smile grew as she glared at him. "For now, at least."

"What do you want? You certainly didn't bring me here for nothing."

"I want the world," he said simply. "But in order to get it, I need to rid myself of a few people first and you, my dearest, Darla, are going to help me do just that."

"And what makes you think I'll help you?"

"Because in return, I'll give you the one thing _you _want the most."

Her eyes brightened. "Angelus."

He nodded. "Angelus. You can have him just the way you want him…and what's more," he said, indicating for her to look out the window, "you get to start from the beginning, all over again."

xxxxx

**End of Part Eleven**

xxxxx

Okay, for some reason, this chapter was an absolute nightmare to write. If any of it seems a little off, I do apologise, but it was a struggle pulling it all together.

Shannon, I hope this meets the requirements you gave to your satisfaction! ;)


End file.
